Highschool Geek
by Azumi Nagasaki
Summary: Sakura is the school nerd or geek complete with glasses and a horrible figure. But that's not what she's like on the inside. All it takes to bring out her true self is a little help from Sasuke. SasuSaku and Other minor couples.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed as he, once again, was running away from fangirls. He sprinted into his classroom and slammed the door shut. He locked it and collapsed onto the floor. He massaged his temple in a futile attempt to rid himself of the migraine. He looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and glasses reading a book. Her hair fell in front of her face and she brushed it away. She flipped a page and that's when Sasuke noticed something about her. She was all alone and she was the first one in the classroom. Her green eyes met his and she set down her book. She fished out a small container from her pocket and gave it to Sasuke.

"These will help your migraine." She said, her voice soft.

Sasuke took the container silently and popped one of the pellets into his mouth. The pain immediately lessened.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem." She replied. "I know how stressing those fans can be."

She flipped another page and Sasuke stood, staring at her. He had never seen this girl before.

_Wait a second… isn't she the girl who I always see in the shadows?_

"Why do you hide from people?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't hide. I choose to avoid them." She replied.

"…I see…"

* * *

Sasuke heard distant screaming as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He turned the corner and saw the pink haired girl he had met that morning. Three other girls who were apparently mad at her over something had cornered her into a wall.

"Why were you with our Sasuke-kun?" They demanded while roughly shoving her against the wall.

She looked towards the ground and said, "I was helping him with his headache."

"Who said YOU could help him?" One of the girls asked, her voice a soft whisper.

The pink haired girl didn't answer and remained silent. The girls sneered and grabbed a large bucket of water. They dumped the bucket's contents onto the pink haired girl and her uniform was soaked.

**(Sakura POV in a way)**

Water dripped from her hair and she shivered from the coldness. The water soaked through her soaking uniform and stuck to her body. Luckily, she hadn't gotten her backpack yet. Water fell from the rim of her glasses and they were dangerously close to falling.

"What are you doing to her?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

All three girls stiffened and they dropped the bucket.

"S-Sasuke-kun! We weren't doing anything! Really!" One of them stuttered out.

"Spare me your lies."

"B-But Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at them and they gasped in unison. They picked up their bags and scampered off.

"I'm sorry that I caused so many problems for you, Uchiha-san." Sakura said.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied.

_CLACK_

Sakura gasped. Her glasses had fallen to the ground. Sasuke reached over to pick them up when he frowned. He examined the frames and his fingers went through the area where lenses were supposed to be located. Sasuke gently tilted Sakura's face up with his index finger and stared straight into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sakura yelled. "I-I need my glasses!"

"Then why do they not have any lenses?"

"I-I…" Sakura said then sighed.

She took the glasses from him and chucked them into a nearby trashcan. Sasuke studied her carefully and watched as she dusted herself off the best she could. She sneezed and her entire body shivered. She slipped on the puddle of water and fell backwards. Sasuke caught her and noticed how small her petite body was. Her uniform was sticking to her frame, revealing her perfect curves and body. A light shade of red tinged his face as he set her carefully onto the ground.

"Thanks." She said. "My name's Sakura. I'm sure yours is Sasuke."

She smiled warmly and sneezed again. Sasuke draped his jacket over her shoulders and she gave a small squeak.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your cold." Sasuke stated.

The jacket hung loosely on her shoulders but she was grateful for the warmth that it gave off.

"Why do you pretend to be one of the ugliest girls in the school?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I came from a public school full of players and they always picked on the beautiful girls so… I concealed my… um… beauty and became the school nerd so I wouldn't be hurt." Sakura said.

"I see… Well, you shouldn't do that. You know who the players are so all you have to do is avoid them. There's no need for the identity-concealing thing. I think that you're really beautiful and that you shouldn't hide it." Sasuke said, the last part bringing a light blush onto Sakura's cheeks.

"Well… that's really nice of you to say…" Sakura said, her voice trailing off.

Sasuke smirked and then he heard a loud voice yelling his name.

"SASUKE, TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke groaned and Sakura laughed. A blond guy with deep cerulean eyes ran up to Sasuke and stared at Sakura.

"Who's she?"

"This is Sakura. Sakura, this is Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata. That's Neji and his girlfriend Tenten. That's Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari. This is Sai and his girlfriend Ino."

"You seem vaguely familiar…" Ino said.

Sakura drew glasses in the air and Ino gasped.

"You're that nerd!" She screamed.

Sakura cringed at her loud voice and Hinata walked tentatively towards Sakura. Her pearly white eyes surveyed her for a moment and she turned them towards her friends.

"You guys. She's not a nerd. She's absolutely beautiful." She said, her soft voice filling everyone's ears. "Sakura, please excuse Ino. She's just jealous that you're more beautiful than she is."

"I remember correctly, Sasuke, you have some after school commitments today?" Neji asked with a cool tone.

"Oh yeah…"

He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Your jacket!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke turned around and smirked.

"You can keep it."

* * *

**Please review! i'll give you oreos!!!!!!!!!! or cookies :3**


	2. Twisting the story

_"I'm going to teach you how to be popular so that Sasuke will ask you out!" Ino screamed._

Sakura smiled to herself and walked down the hallway confidently in her new 'popular' attire. And Ino was right. Sasuke had asked her out. She was feeling strangely elated and giddy. In the middle of the hallway, she spun around in a circle and went to her locker. School was ending soon and her smile grew even larger. Arm snaked around her waist and she gasped.

"Sasuke! Hi!" She said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just excited about the end of school." Sakura said as she took out her backpack.

She turned around him and smiled.

"I have to go now."

"I'll walk you." 

* * *

Her mood was the same as it had been the entire week. Really happy. She was practically bursting with energy and happiness. Also, it was the last day of school! She rounded the corner then stopped. She saw Sasuke standing with Ino and kissing. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai leaning against the lockers and smiling. She dropped her books and slid down the wall. Sasuke turned around and Ino smiled devilishly.

"Well looky here. It's Sakura." 

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered out. "I don't understand…"

"Stupid girl."

Ino turned her back towards Sakura and kept talking.

"Me and my friends here are leaving this school. We're going to be spending our 2nd year at another high school. So…"

She flexed her hand and looked at her nails while Sasuke draped an arm around her waist.

"We decided to have some fun."

Sakura's lower lip trembled slightly and she bit it. She held in the tears and took off running. Everyone laughed except for Naruto. He was frowning and had a look of sadness in his eyes. 

* * *

"Every time you tell us this story we are just so mad! I can't believe it!" Rue shouted.

"I know!" Sayura agreed.

"It's fine. I was soooo blind back then, I can't believe it now!" Sakura exclaimed while laughing with her friends.

Meet the Populars of the school. Sakura Haruno, Sayura Itsuru, and Rue Sukketsu. Rulers of the school, they have an aura that tells you not to mess with them but they're really nice. Every single person in their school absolutely adored them, teachers as well. Sayura had flowing blue hair with icy pale blue eyes. Rue had shimmering black hair that was shoulder length and light gray eyes. They were sitting in their office at 7:00 during the first day of their 3rd high school year. 

Rue sipped her mango milkshake while Sayura said, "That Ino girl is such a big bitch."

"Tell me bout it." Sakura replied while rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I even trusted her."

"Like OMG! I hear something outside." Rue whispered to both of them.

They pressed their ears to the door and heard…

"Like, this place hasn't changed at all. It's still as drab as it was when we were here." A snobby voice said.

"No need to be so critical, babe." A voice answered.

Sakura chuckled and said, "They sound sooo FAKE. I mean, that girl's voice is like, soooo wacked out!"

Rue and Sayura snickered and then, the bell rang. The doors to their office opened and their teachers walked in. They set today's work on their desks since they didn't go to class like everyone else.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei, Anko-sensei, Jiriaya-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei."

Tsunade walked into the room and said, "There are some new students."

Sakura turned towards her and said, "We'll go meet them."

She smiled warmly and Tsunade left.

"Alright. Let's go meet them!" Sakura shouted. 

* * *

In Ino's class, everyone was whispering excitedly about the "Populars" coming into their classroom.

She turned around and asked the person closest to her, "Say… Who are the populars?"

"They're coming today! You'll see!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "And they're really nice too!"

Ino smirked and said to her friends, "Time to bring them down."

Suddenly, everyone became extremely quiet and the sound of footsteps and laughter came through the door. 

* * *

Sakura, Rue, and Sayura were talking and laughing in the hallway.

"Have you read their portfolios Sakura?" Rue asked.

"Nah. I don't read those anymore. It takes too much time." She said with smile while winking at someone in the hall.

The guy fainted and they burst into laughter. 

* * *

Ino gasped as the three populars walked into the room.

Sakura gasped and cried out, "OMG! Save me! They are, like, so ugly I could just die!"

Everyone started laughing and Sakura was high-fiving her friends. She walked over to Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Naruto.

"So what are your names?" Sakura asked.

"I think you should know what they are you big geek." Ino snarled out.

Sakura covered her mouth and started to giggle.

"I'm afraid you aren't good enough for us to know your names yet." Sakura replied.

Sakura pushed Ino off of her chair and snarled out, "You should do something about those wrinkles of yours."

She flicked her hair and said, "They aren't very attractive."

"Yeah. And girls don't get guys by being old!" Sayura and Rue said at the same time.

They started to laugh and started to walk away.

"You don't remember us!" Temari screamed.

"Why would I have EVER been friends with some_thing _as ugly as you?" Sakura aimed this comment at every girl's weakness. 

Tenten looked at everyone in her ring of friends and asked, "What just happened?"

* * *

**review review review! Please! **


	3. Begin the War

**Agh. I haven't updated in such a long time. X.X I'm so sorry! -cries- I hope you haven't lot insterest in this story! T.T**

* * *

Sakura watched as strands of her pink hair floated off into the sky

Sakura watched as strands of her pink hair floated off into the sky. She held the pair of scissors in her hand tightly and tears began to fall out of her eyes once again.

"_You ok?"_

_Her head hot up and she saw two girls. One had blue hair with light blue eyes and the other had black hair with gray eyes. Sakura sniffled and brushed the hair out of her face. Then, the black-haired girl gasped and knelt next to her._

"_Why'd you cut your hair? It's so beautiful."_

"_I…"_

_Sakura lowered her head and whispered, "I was doublecrossed by my so-called friends."_

"_That's terrible!" The blue-haired girl exclaimed._

"_We'll help you! We'll be your friends. True friends."_

_They reached out their hands to help her up and she gladly took them._

"_I'm Sakura."_

"_The name's Rue! Don't wear it out!" The black-haired girl said._

"_I'm Sayura!" The blue haired girl said._

"_Now, we have to even out the ends of your hair."_

Sakura smiled as she did her bookwork.

"_Why do all popular people have to be so mean?" Sakura asked._

"_I suppose they just think that they're so much better than everyone else that they have the right to make their lives miserable." Rue answered._

"_Yeah, but me and Rue weren't like that. We were the nice AND popular kids." Sayura said while blowing bubbles._

_Sakura looked at them then into the sky._

"Do you think that I was too mean to the new kids?"

"No. You weren't mean enough." Rue bit out.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Turns out, that if you read their portfolios, you would've known that they aren't really new…" Rue began.

"And you would also have noticed that they are the people who doublecrossed you!" Sayura screamed with tears pouring down her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"They were so mean to you! I could never forgive them!"

Sakura frowned as she thought of the double-crossers.

"We'll teach how to be popular and nice. We'll also teach you some tricks for if you meet those people again." Rue said with her hands on her hips.

"_Yeah! We'll teach you the correct techniques." Sayura added._

* * *

"KYA! YES!" Sakura screamed, jumping up and down.

Rue and Sayura were standing with Sakura in a modeling agency.

"Now you can model with us!" Sayura said happily.

"Totally!" Sakura replied with a smile.

* * *

"Well little brother, our agency has selected you."

"And there's no way out." Sasuke groaned.

"Yep. And, we are pairing you with one of our newcomers for the Prada photoshoot today." Itachi said while showing him the picture of the model.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the model's picture.

This will be interesting.

Sasuke pushed through the doors of his high school and headed towards Sakura's locker."Haruno."

Sakura turned and frowned.

"What do you want, _Uchiha_." She spat.

"Just wanted to tell you that I'll enjoy working with you in the Prada photoshoot." He said coolly, then walked away.

Sakura's eyes widened and she screamed.

"AGH!! My life is ruined!!"

"What is it Sakura? Is something wrong?"

"Did someone do something to you?" Rue asked while cracking her knuckles.

"The freaking Uchiha is my partner in the Prada photoshoot!"

Rue and Sayura's eyes widened and they started to pat her back and hug her.

"We are so sorry! We understand your pain. You'll get through it."

* * *

Sakura felt evil. Sakura felt maniacal. Sakura felt like blowing something up. Ino and the others had completely ransacked her office and she was absolutely furoius.

"So they want to play it dirty huh?" Sakura aid with a smirk.

And with that, he walked out of her room.

* * *

Ino was laughing when Sakura brushed past her. Ino smirked and turned around.

"How do you like your office's new look?"

"What new look? It was completely fine when I went in. I guess the maid did a good job."

Sakura flicked her hair and continued to walk away. Ino turned and frowned.

"I'm going back there tonight and I'm going to make sure that it stays a mess this time!"

Sakura was still within earshot of their conversation and she chuckled.

* * *

Ino pressed herself flat against the wall as Sakura headed for her dorm. She saw Sakura round the corner and she smiled. She motioned for Temari and Tenten to come. All three of them reached for the knob and something unexpected happened. The doorknob electrocuted them. Their hair frizzed and a bright flash temporarily blinded them. The door happened and showed Sakura, Sayura, and Rue standing in the office and holding cameras. Pictures of them with frizzy hair were in their hands and they begged for them not to post it everywhere.

Sakura smirked and said, "Revenge time."

* * *

The next day, the school newspaper and website had the embarrassing photos posted and everyone was laughing. Rue and Sayura had gotten the guys. They had snuck into their dorm and put water balloons in their beds. When they laid on top of them, they exploded and it looked like they had wet themselves. Below the boy's pictures, there was a caption that read 'the boys have a nice night time surprise… that wasn't supposed to happen since they were 6.' And below the girl's pictures, it said 'They were having a bad hair day… A REALLY bad hair day that came from using electricity instead of shampoo."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	4. Dance Plan

**I retyped this chapter so many times. XD Now I am finally satisfied and I hope that the previous readers will be as well. Have fun and hope you ahve a wonderful summer!**

* * *

Sakura pouted at her bad luck. She just had to end up modeling with Sasuke. This had to be the worst day of her adolescent life.

"Sakura, stop frowning. You don't want wrinkles at such an early age." Sayura reprimanded.

"Sorry. It's just my life is so terrible. I just don't understand."

"you don't understand what?" Rue asked gently.

"I don't understand why they would play such a cruel trick on someone like me, when I was a geek. I thought that I had finally found some trustworthy people but I was proved wrong."

"Well, Sakura, the world is filled with different kinds of people and you just have to deal with it."

Sakura sighed and he sat down helplessly into her large armchair.

"Sakura. Wrinkles." Sayura reminded her.

"Fine, Fine." Sakura replied, flashing a bright smile.

Rue and Sayura rolled their eyes and placed their hands onto their hips.

"You know what will cheer me up?"

"What?"

"Playing with their emotions a little. Like what they did with me." Sakura replied.

"How would we do that?" Rue asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"Gosh. So much drama my brain is running out of memory."

"Drama? Sayura, there's only one thing going on."

Suddenly, Sakura was struck with an idea.

"I have an idea." She said with a malicious smile etched onto her face.

Her friends smirked.

"Alright. Here's the plan…"

"That. Is. Brilliant!" Both Sayura and Rue screamed.

"Alright now to tell the school."

* * *

"Hey everyone. The crew and I know how much you've all been waiting for the next dance."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd as people nodded their heads.

"What's this all about?" Ino asked Sasuke while grasping his arm.

Sasuke gave her a strained smile.

"I don't know, Ino."

He placed a light kiss onto her forehead.

"So, we decided to have a dance this Saturday. So, you all have 2 days to prepare."

"And this year, we have added a little bonus." Sayura said.

"We will have everything we had last year but also with a flower delivery system." Rue continued cheerily.

"That's right. We will have many colors and all around the school, the key will be posted. A certain color will have a certain message. So, buy some flowers and let her or him how you feel." Sakura said with a touch of innocence added to her voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Ino just squealed loudly next to him.

"Sasuke-kun? Neh? Are you going to get me some flowers?"

She continually poked him and he gave her a pathetic smile.

_GOD. This girl is getting on my last nerve. I shouldn't have dated her._

_**Hey! She gave us tomatoes!**_

I'm starting to regret that decision. But those tomatoes were soooo good…

"Alright. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

Sakura cackled evilly and she was surrounded by fire. Sayura and Rue were keeping a safe distance away from her.

"This is the most riled up I've seen her." Sayura whispered.

"Mhmm." Rue agreed. "You have to admit, it's pretty creepy."

At that moment, Sakura burst into maniacal laughter.

"She's completely lost it…" Sayura and Rue both said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Do you think that I should wear this?" Sayura asked while twirling around in her strapless, mid-thigh length, cerulean dress.

The sequins glimmered and her blue stilettos showed.

"Definitely. Am I good to go?" Rue asked.

"Yup. 100 percent perfect." Sayura replied adding the ok sign.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

The both turned and gaped.

Sakura wore a long, mid-thigh, pale green dress that fanned out beautifully at the bottom. The dress hugged every curve and it was strapless. There was a row of small white studs lining the top of her dress and at the bottom, you could see a bit of white lace. She was wearing a pair of pale green boots that were lined with white fur at the top.

"Wow. That's awesome! Totally compliments your eyes and hair."

"You should definitely where that!" Sayura exclaimed. "It's looks absolutely amazing. With a touch of green eyes-shadow here, some eyeliner here, some mascara here, and some glitter here."

"Thank you make-up master." Sakura replied flashing a bright smile at Sayura.

Each had their own titles. Sayura as you obviously know now is the make-up master. Rue was the accessory master and Sakura was the outfit master.

"Let's go!" Sakura screamed.

They rushed out of Sakura's mansion and into the limo.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to see her face when it happens!" Rue whispered.

"I know! Both of them will be so shocked!" Sayura replied.

"And I will finally be sated." Sakura added.

They all burst into laughter.

"Well, until I feel like torturing them again!" Sakura said.

They laughed all the way there.

* * *

Bright lights shown out of the building and they smiled. This was going to be a night that neither group would forget. Sakura and Co. sat down at the flower table because all the guys knew not to ask them to dance. They would obviously refuse.

"How many? And of what color?" Sakura asked the first customer.

"Bouquet of twelve blues."

"Oh… A break up huh?" Sakura asked with a tinge of sadness to make it convincing.

"Yeah. It's not working out."

"Mhmm. To whom may I ask?"

"Rina Ayame."

"Thank you. I hope all goes well."

They continued like this for another half-hour.

* * *

Sasuke and Ino danced and Sasuke was smiling. On the outside but on the inside, he was grimacing and trying to prevent himself from hurling. Aside from being extremely ugly to start with, tonight she was wearing slut clothes. He quickly glanced over towards the flower table and his gaze met Sakura's accidentally. He suddenly felt some kind of weird sensation in his stomach when he saw her.

_What the hell? Sasuke? Stop this!_

_**But you have to admit. She's looks really pretty.**_

Sasuke hated himself for admitting this, but she did look rather stunning. And by that, she stood out to him and he could only helplessly stare on.

_Yeah. I agree._

His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying, high-pitched squeal accompanied with, "Sasuke! You've been staring at the flower stand for a while. Are you going to get me some flowers? What a surprise!"

Sasuke tore his gaze away from Sakura and he didn't notice the small smirk that grazed her lips.

* * *

"Did you see that? He was totally checking you out!" Sayura said in a whisper.

"That only makes this even more fun." Sakura replied with a chuckle.

"Here he comes!" Rue whisper-shouted.

"How can I help you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Bouquet of 12 reds and four pale yellows."

"Alright, and to Ino I presumes?" Sakura asked, her voice becoming sour no matter how hard she tried to prevent it.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura saw it in slow motion.

_Oh… wow… That's- STOP! Just because he's extremely hot doesn't mean you can stare at him._

"Jealous?"

"Not in the least." Sakura replied haughtily.

"Hn." And he left.

"What was that Sakura? Staring at Mr. Hot-shot there?" Sayura asked while nudging her side with her elbow.

"Hmph. You have to admit that he's hot. Anyway, change his order to 12 blues and 15 _blacks_."

"Blue equals break-up and black equals hate."

Sakura smiled.

"Exactly what I had in mind."

They all smirked and continued their work.

* * *

"Flower delivery to Ino Yamanaka!"

"Thank you!"

She took the flowers then her smile faded away.

"Blue… and… Black?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Sasuke stared at the flowers.

_Wait a second…_

He looked over at the flower stand. Sakura waved innocently but a smirk was plastered onto her face.

_That damn girl._

"Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you! That's it! This is over!" she threw the flowers on the ground and ran off.

Damn. That was going to be a big blow to his ego. And now, his parents will start to think that he was a player who only toyed with a girl's emotions. I mean, he had loved Ino in the beginning, but then she became so cruel and self-centered.

What was he going to do now? Well, one thing remained clear. He had some scores to settle with that Haruno-girl.

* * *

**Alrighty! Review please!**


	5. Calling Back Up

_**hey,hey,hey. Two chaps in two days. Aren't you happy? XD Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_

Oh this is gonna be good…

Sasuke looked extremely pissed off and Sakura sat, watching Ino throw the flowers onto the ground and run. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. She looked up and flashed a bright smile. Her eyes widened and her smile fell off her face.

"S-Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke glared at her and she flinched. He went behind the counter and pushed her into a wall. She gasped. He held her in place, his hands grasping her forearms.

"You just made me and Ino break up and you ask me what's wrong?!"

_Why is he so mad?_

"Maybe you don't understand but I was happy with her." He stared at her and she couldn't meet his eyes.

He tilted her face towards him but her eyes were still averted. Then, Sakura frowned and she bit her lip.

"Well, why don't you think back? To the first year. When I helped you with your headache."

"Don't start to reminisce." Sasuke hissed. "The past is the past. Think of the present!"

Sakura blocked his words and she kept talking.

"I was happy with you!"

Sasuke flinched at her words. Sakura was even surprised with herself.

"But then, you lied to me! Don't you think I deserve this? You ruined my life! I've worked so hard to get to this point! I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

She felt something warm run down her face.

_Stop crying damn it!_

"That's why I did this! I'm going to make your life living hell." Sakura gave him an icy glare. "Now get your hands off of me!"

Sakura tore her arms out of his grasp and fell onto the ground.

"Get away from me! Before I have you expelled!" Sakura screamed.

"Stop creating a scene." Sasuke deadpanned.

How she hated that voice. The emptiness. The lies that had been formed from that very voice.

"Sakura…" Sayura whispered. "You can go home. Me and Rue can handle it."

Tears continually fell from her eyes.

_Why do I keep crying?! Stop!_

She stood up shakily and ran out the door.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. That was second girl to run from him in one day.

* * *

She let the water run down her face and the hot water mixed with her tears. She sat down in her shower and leaned onto the wall. Her sobs filled the room and she rested her face onto her hands.

_Why? Why did all these memories come back?_

"It's all your fault!" Sakura screamed, hitting the wall with her fist. "You caused this!! I HATE YOU SAUKE UCHIHA!"

She bent over and sat on her knees. Tears streamed down her face. She fumbled for the knob and turned the shower off. She slipped on the ground while wrapping a towel around herself. Water dripped off of her hair and ran down her chin, landing on the ground. A puddle was forming from water but also from some of her tears. Steam cleared from the room and drifted out the door as she stumbled into bed. The water from her hair soaked into the sheets. She let her hair dry and lay crying. Soon, her tears stopped and she fell asleep.

* * *

_I will make your life living hell._

_I was happy with you!_

A smirk flitted across his lips and he sat, drinking a Sprite.

"I should actually thank you. I was getting bored of Ino anyway." Sasuke muttered with the same smirk still evident on his face.

"Oh? Has my foolish little brother turned into a _player_?"

"I'm not like you, Itachi. I was going to break up with her anyway." Sasuke replied, drawing a long sip of Sprite into his mouth.

"Well, I don't think you'd be interested, but this morning, I heard that Sakura was a real mess this morning."

"Hn."

"Speaking of which, her mother is coming over today. And by today, I mean right now."

Sasuke lowered his sunglasses and looked over the rim. Someone who looked identical to Sakura, except older, was stepping out of the car. He looked past the open door and into the car. His eyes widened. Sakura was huddled at the very edge of the seat. Her eyes were half-closed and her hair was uncombed. Her eyes were slightly red and light bags were evident underneath.

"Oh dear." Mikoto's voice came out of the doorway. "What happened to Sakura?"

"Something's really upset her. She cried herself to sleep last night."

Mikoto's smile saddened.

"Would she like to come in?"

"Sakura dear, would you like to come into Mikoto's house?"

Sakura looked over slowly and replied, "No thank you."

She offered a sad smile and bid her mother a goodbye.

"Well, come in. We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. All I know is that I started crying because off the painful memories."

"It's ok." Sayura replied.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Rue shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

Sakura giggled slightly and said, "Well, I've been thinking of a plan that won't be so… disastrous."

"Oh really?" Rue asked.

"Mhmm. I told him that I would make his life living hell. So. Here's the deal."

"Yeah? Yeah? Yeah?" sayura asked excitedly, prodding Sakura's side with a finger.

"I need help figuring out a plan."

Both Sayura and Rue sagged.

"WHAT?!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorta inspiration dead."

Sakura took out her phone and called Naruto.

"Why are you calling, _Naruto_?!"" Rue shouted.

"He's the one that stayed true to me."

**"_Hello?"_**

"Hey Naruto. I need a little help…"

* * *

**So peeps. I need an idea for what Sakura should to make Sasuke's life living hell. Send me a PM! Not in the review please. :3 I promise that the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. It's just that I'll be in Houston for 3 days playing the piano. So. Give me some ideas please! :3**


	6. sweet revenge

**So… How is everyone? I've seen a lot of stories where the author/authoress fills the top area with some bolded… acknowledgements so I've decided that I will give it shot!**

"**So. This is my summer break right now and my parents are ruining it! I have math classes now every Monday and 22 pages of math homework back and front. IT is pure torture I tell you! Usually, after the math homework, I feel extremely depleted and I can't write anything. TT.TT But I have tried today and written this chapter for you! ****:D **

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter and gave me suggestions. I'm afraid that I can't incorporate them all. TT.TT But I will use part of TeamTHEFT's idea and part of PR Sakura 's idea. And don't worry ****xx-tenshi-xx** **I won't makes Sakura weak.**

_**There's still time to tell me ideas!**_

_**Happy reading! :D**_

* * *

_Sweet revenge_

* * *

"Now students. Please tune into the morning school news."

Everyone looked onto the large flat-screen TV.

"_Good morning students of Konoha High!"_

Sakura's cheery voice filled the room.

"_It's time for the news!"_

"_Alright, as you all know, the dance was this weekend. It was a lot more eventful then we thought it would be, right Sakura?"_

"_Yep. The possible heart-throb Sasuke's girlfriend ran away from him. I repeat. Ran away. Obviously, he had gotten her BLUE and BLACK flowers. How horrible."_

" '_I'll say. Anyway, everyone knows that this is the prime time for heartbreaks so please, keep the hallways tear free."_

"_The crew and I will be walking around the school more often."_

"_Mhmm. But please, the floors were just cleaned so no drooling."_

Immediately, a few boys in Sasuke's class shut their mouths.

_"Just kidding. Moving on. Konoha High's band will be holding an audition for pianists so bust our your keyboards and wow them tomorrow after school."_

"_Of course, our own Sakura will be auditioning so if you think you can beat her then sign up!" _

"_Tryouts for basketball start tomorrow so make sure your physical is at hand and ready. All other sports will start tryouts next week, Tuesday after school."_

"_Alright. That's all for now. See ya'!"_

All heads snapped towards Sasuke.

"So, your girl ran from ya'."

"How pitiful. And to think that you were once the heart-throb."

The class burst into laughter.

_God, Sakura really is going to make my life hell…_

He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

* * *

"You _bastard_!"

"I already told you it was a mistake on the Sakura's part." Sasuke muttered.

"Excuses, excuses! You are so… so… You are such a big meanie!"

"…Meanie?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey! Teme! What the hell did you do to Sakura?"

"I yelled at her. She was being a bitch."

Naruto's eyes flared and he jabbed a finger at Sasuke.

"If you do that to her again, you'll have some issues with me teme, no matter how good of friends we are."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What's your deal with that bitch? You don't like her now do you?"

"Teme, she's one of my _best_ friends."

Sasuke smirked and replied, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Why are you calling Sakura a bitch? Right now, Sasuke, you're the one that I consider calling a bitch!" Ino screamed.

"Sakura switched my flower order, stupid. I was going to get you red flowers."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Sasuke sighed.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen."

"I am sooooo sorry times a gabijillion!"

She leaned over to try and kiss him but then something distracted. A blur of pink.

"Hey you! Bitch!"

Sakura didn't turn and replied, " Quit talking to yourself. I mean, we all know that you're the bitch."

"I have something to settle with you!"

Sakura turned calmly. Ino was walking towards her. Her arms was raised and poised to slap Sakura. Sakura's eyes closed.

"Isn't she going to do anything?" Sasuke asked Naruto, intrigued by the fact that Sakura was just standing there.

"Just watch." Naruto replied with a grin.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and her leg swung out towards Ino. Ino screamed and crashed into the lockers behind her. There was a large dent and Sakura advanced towards Ino. She held her against the lockers while grabbing a fistful of her uniform. Ino gagged from lack of air and Sakura glared fiercely at her.

"Do you have a problem with what I did?" She hissed.

Ino gasped for air desperately.

"No! Now let me go!"

She fell onto the ground and sat rubbing her bottom while Sakura took a half-finished Gatorade out of her backpack. She unscrewed the cap and dumped the rest of its contents onto Ino.

"Get this. Don't. Mess. With. Me."

"You weren't so tough at the dance Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke taunted.

She turned and glared.

"I will _never_ cry in front of you again, Uchiha. Remember that. No matter how hard you try, you won't get the pleasure of my tears."

Sayura handed Sakura a purple marker and Sakura drew a line on her cheek. She smoothed it out while the ink was still wet and it appeared that she had a large bruise on her cheek.

Oh shit… she wouldn't dare.

"Rue! Go get the principal! I'm in agony!" She cried while clutching her side.

Sasuke growled and Sakura smirked. Sayura ran in another direction after saying that she was going to get an icepack.

"Principal Tsunade! Come quickly! This way!"

"Oh Tsunade this is terrible!" Sayura said.

The principal's eyes wandered over the scene and saw Sakura lying on the floor, whimpering with tears fall from her eyes. A large purple bruise was on her cheek and jaw and she was clutching her side, doubling over in obvious pain.

"Sakura! What happened?"

"I-I was about to w-walk home b-but then Ino came over and s-slapped me. Then she and Sasuke ganged up on me. S-Sasuke pushed me into the lockers (Sakura gestured towards the dent) and then p-punched me in the j-jaw."

Tsunade clenched her jaw.

"My Gatorade accidentally sp-spilled onto Ino and he tried to ch-choke me."

"YAMANAKA! UCHIHA! GET YOUR FAT ASSES OVER HERE!"

Then she turned to Sakura and asked in a kind voice, "Why didn't you fight back? You didn't take martial arts for 12 years just to end up like this."

"Tsunade, I'm something like a student leader of the school. I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone."

"Wait! I have proof that Sakura did this to us!"

Sasuke smirked and continued what Ino was going to say, "Look at the security tapes and you'll see."

"Alright."

Tsunade walked into the security room and looked over the day's tapes.

"Nothing. Sakura did not do this to you."

"WHAT?!"

Sayura smirked inwardly.

_Of course there's no evidence. I took the tape and erased all the data._

"It's ok Sakura. You can go home. As for you, Ino, Sasuke. You will have detentions everyday afterschool for the rest of the month and the next."

Sasuke cursed and Ino whined.

"But why? I didn't do anything! Sasuke did most of it!"

Tsunade sighed.

"Alright. Ino, you only have detention for the rest of this month."

* * *

Sakura ran home and washed the purple ink off of her face.

_What a day. I hope Naruto did what I asked him to do._

* * *

"UCHIHA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Sasuke ran to where Tsunade was and saw pictures of himself hugging his teddy bear when he was five all over the school.

"Would you like me to take them down?"

Tsunade smirked evilly.

"No. Leave it like this. I'm sure the rest of the students would like to see these pictures."

* * *

**AH! I'm so happy for all the review! TT.TT thank you all! I'm crying from happiness! And as it said in the last chapter, I need some ideas so if you have any, PM me**


	7. complexities

**to a thousand cranes, I have included your review for chapter two:****  
Sasuke is one huge jerk to have played that trick on sakura after she helped him. I liked the first chapter a lot though. It was good how you made Sakura really giddy, immature, and gullible. In reality, when we undergo those kind of makeovers we're still the same on the inside. People always seem to think that just by changing their hair their going to be the school's most popular heartless vixen. I can't wait for the next chapter though. It will be interesting to see how involved Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were involved with the joke.**

**I will finally be getting to the last part of your review. In this chapter, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata's involvement in the joke are finally shown. I hope you enjoy. :3 I'm so sorry tht I haven' gotten to Temari, Tenten, and hinata's invovement until now. It was just the way that the story would progress. XD**

**On a side note, make sure to tell your fathers (if you can) to have wonderful father's day. :3**

* * *

_Things get even more complicated(in a sense)_

* * *

"Did you hear? Ino got detention because of Sakura." Temari sighed out.

"I knew that "joke" was a bad idea." Tenten replied.

"Yeah. But what could we have done? Our words always reach deaf ears." Hinata said.

All three of them sighed and lay onto Temari's large canopy bed.

"This sucks, big time. I wish I hadn't said that." Temari whined.

"_Well. We're leaving for another high school guys." Ino said._

"_We should have some kind of celebration!" Temari said._

"_Like what?" Ino inquired._

"_Um… play a prank on someone?"_

_A devious smirk crawled onto Ino's lips._

"You were always a loud mouth." Tenten replied.

"Yeah, and another problem is, we can't be nice to Sakura because Ino will get all bitchy and in our faces if we even show the slightest bit of compassion towards Sakura." Hinata stated.

All three girls sighed in unison once again and they sagged deeper into the bed.

"I kind of feel sorry for her you know? She must be going through so much." Tenten said after a moment of silence.

"Mhmm. She must be sobbing her lungs out."

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed.

She clutched her sides a she looked at Naruto's prank that she had put him up to.

"This is almost too good to be true!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto was talking to her over the webcam and he saw her fall off of her chair.

"Sakura, pull yourself off of the floor because there's more."

Sakura instantly sat up.

"You know that teme uses Tag cologne, right?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what kind of cologne he uses? I'm not a stalker!" Sakura yelled.

"My bad. My bad. Anyway, I got into his locker and I replaced his cologne with pepper spray. Genius, huh?"

He looked at Sakura and saw her face getting redder.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

…

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS _INGENIOUS_ NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!"

"Too bad I'm already taken." Naruto replied smugly.

"By Hinata." Sakura hisses with a bitter tone edging her words. " And don't rub it in my face that I'm still single."

"Hey Sakura. Don't be dissin' mah girlfriend." Naruto replied, snapping his fingers in a z formation.

Sakura smiled and started laughing again.

"Anyway, Hinata really isn't trying to be mean to you."

Sakura stopped.

"What?"

"Well, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari have all been trying to be nice to you but they never had the chance. Ino was always there."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Sakura got out of her new car (black Ferrari Fiorano with black interior, killer stereos, and flashing lights on the inside) and walked into the school. She always emitted a quiet confidence without boasting. Her step showed authority and he would flash a smile at anybody who wanted one. She was always giving and sparing of violence and threats.

"Morning!" She greeted her friends cheerily.

"Hey!" Rue shouted.

"I see you're in good mood." Then she turned towards Sayura. "You're abnormally quiet, how are you feeling?"

Sayura paled and replied, "I'm not feeling very good actually."

"Sayura? What's wrong?"

"Ano…ano… Would you be mad if I said that…"

"…That?" Sakura asked.

"That I'm dating Sai?"

There was a pregnant silence as Sakura and Rue stared. Sayura smiled nervously. Suddenly, both Sakura and Rue burst out laughing.

"Wow! That was funny!" Sakura said as she laughed.

"I know! Whew. Thanks Sayura! I needed that!" Rue doubled over in laughter directly after saying that.

"I'm serious you guys."

Sakura and Rue froze on the spot.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The asked and suddenly, Sayura seemed to shrink as they loomed over her, their eyes malicious glints.

"Well, he isn't a bad person. I mean he is very caring and sentimental. He paints when something is bothering him. His artistic ability is amazing. And-"

"He betrayed me." Sakura cut her off. "Do you realize what this means?"

"What?" Sayura whimpered out.

"You are on the opposite side now."

"What?! No! I'm on your side!" Sayura cried out, gripping her books tighter.

"No. Once you are claimed by a man, friends always come second." Sakura bit out while turning her back towards her.

Rue did the same except with a scowl towards Sayura and they walked way.

It al happened in slow motion for Sayura and her head bowed as her armful of book slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground with loud thumps.

Behold the drama of high school.

* * *

"Hey…"

"You! You're Sayura! Why aren't you with Sakura?" Tenten cried.

"I was just… kicked out of the crew." Sayura replied sadly, hair sweeping down and covering her face.

"That's terrible! Why?" Temari asked.

"Well, I told them that I was dating Sai and since he betrayed Sakura…" Sayura faltered and a tear lipped out of her eye.

Hinata, Tenten, and Temari looked at each other.

"Listen. We have something to say." Temari started.

"Yeah. It's about this fiasco."

* * *

"Can you believe this? I just can't! Sayura of all people!" Sakura fumed as her head rested on her palm.

"Perhaps this is just fate. But things are just getting more complex. Like what Naruto said to you."

"Yeah. It's getting so… UGH."

Rue's midnight black hair trailed onto the desk a her face covered with shadows.

"I wonder what will happen to her. Do you think she'll give our secrets away?"

"I don't know. What makes it so confusing I that she' our friend which means that she won't tell but Sai is her boyfriend and boyfriends come first to most girls which mean she will tell. So now, we have no idea whether she will or not."

Both sighed deeply.

"But first. Let's enjoy the view." Sakura said as she gestured towards all the Sasuke photos that had been plastered all over the school walls.

"Because, there is a traitor among each group." Sakura fell silent with a satisfied smirk resting on her lips.

* * *

"NARUTO. YOU MADE ME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE _ENTIRE SCHOOL_." Sasuke seethed between clenched teeth.

It was true. Every person that passed buy him would either burst into laughter or their faces would turn red from the effort of stifling their laughter. This sucked. Who knew Sakura would take it _this_ far?

But, aside from that, things were definitely getting more interesting for Sasuke. Sai was dating Sayura from Sakura's crew. And there was something else too, which pissed him off greatly.

He was starting to feel a little something for Sakura. And no it wasn't love. Just a little physical attraction. That was all.

* * *

**so things are slightly more complicated. But, I still hope that you enjoyed. :3 please review!**

Temari and her big mouth XD

* * *


	8. accidental confession

**I'm uploading alot faster neh? YAYZ! I'm so happy about all the positive feedback this story has been getting! I'm very happy. And just to let everyone know, on my keyboard the 'a' and the 's' keys don't work very well so those letters might be left off in certain words. I'm so sorry for that! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Accidental Confession_

* * *

Sasuke stared at his bottle of Tag suspiciously.

"Naruto, come over here."

"Neh? What is it teme?"

Sasuke sprayed some of the cologne and Naruto fell backwards, coughing from the pepper spray.

"What. The. Hell." Sasuke glowered. "You replaced my cologne with pepper spray?"

Sasuke's voice grew dangerously quiet and Naruto stood up quickly.

"Hey, teme. It' Saturday. Why don't you loosen up a bit?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger but decided to let this one slide.

"Say, teme. Why don't you try to apologize to Sakura?"

"Apologize to, _Sakura_?"

_**The extremely hot babe that hates me?**_

_What the hell? That is not what I think of her._

_**-rolls eyes- Idiot. I'm you remember?**_

"Teme? Teme?" Naruto waved his hands wildly in front of Sasuke's face and Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

Naruto grinned mischievously and said, "You like Sakura don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well… you totally spaced out and you get her mad at you a lot which guys do when they want the girl to notice them or something."

Sasuke frowned.

"It's just fun to annoy her and I didn't space out."

"Then what were you doing? Aimlessly staring into space? That's the same thing! Wait till I tell Sakura!" Naruto whipped out his phone and dialed Sakura's number,

"SAKURA-CHAN!! GUESS WHAT?!"

"Naruto, please. Don't shout. I can hear you just fine."

"Alright, alright. Anyway, Sasuke-"

Sakura heard muffled words and shouts of 'idiot' and glass breaking.

"Um… Naruto? You there? I'm hanging up."

Naruto desperately grabbed for his phone and yelled, "Just meet me by the new shopping center! Like, near the ramen place!"

Sasuke sighed and heard Sakura say, "Huh? Ok. I'll see you in about 10 minutes ok?"

"Mhmm. Bye Sakura-chan!"

"-laugh- Later Naruto."

* * *

"So, we're going shopping!"

"OMG! YES!"

"Now, just pick out your outfits. (Rue were sleeping over at Sakura' so Rue had brought clothes)."

Sakura decided to where A hot pink T-shirt and a yellow and black striped tube top over it. She threw on a white mini-skirt that had layers of lace underneath. She matched it with chestnut colored boot that reached to just a little below her knees and she swept her hair into a wavy side ponytail.

Rue wore faded black skinny jeans, a black and green striped T-shirt with a black vest that had thin, vertical white striped running down it. She wore and patterned yellow mini-skirt that fanned out at the bottom, green leggings, and white boots that reached halfway up her shin. Her hair was parted into two ponytails.

Sakura grabbed her pink and green Juicy Couture tote and Rue snatched up her black Coach Soho.

"Bye mom! We're going shopping!"

* * *

"They should be here right around…"

"NARUTO!!"

"Now." Naruto concluded with a grin.

"What's up?" Rue asked while bumping fists with Naruto.

"Nothing much. Why don't you grab something to eat? It's about lunch time."

_Typical Naruto. Thinking of his stomach before anything else._

"Sure. Sounds good. What's there to eat besides ramen?"

"Not sure." Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of ramen. "Oh! Sakura-chan! I have something to tell you!."

He pulled Sakura off to the side and Rue was left with Sasuke. There was a silence and they sat there glaring at each other.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for?"

"What the hell are _you_ glaring at _me_ for?"

"I'm glaring at you for glaring at me!"

"I'm glaring at you for hurting Sakura!" Rue shouted.

"That wasn't my fault." Sasuke replied coolly. "Blame Temari."

"It was all my fault, Rue-san. Don't blame Sasuke for it."

"What?!" Rue shouted.

"My mouth slipped and I told Ino that we should play a prank on someone since we were going to another high school for one year. I didn't know that it would turn out this serious…"

Rue's eyes softened slightly and she sighed deeply.

"Well, tell that to Sakura."

* * *

"I think that Sasuke likes you, Sakura-chan."

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked, getting suspicious.

"Well, he totally spaced out when I talked about you… and he likes to annoy you a lot." Naruto said.

"Did he deny it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. He's in denial." Naruto replied with a huge smirk.

"How nice. Now what should I order?"

"Get what teme ordered."

"Is it good?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"Whatever." Sakura muttered, the wheels in her mind turning.

Both of them walked back to the ramen stand to see that Hinata, Sayura, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Temari were there.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked. "And why are _you_ here?"

"Um... Sai-kun and I are here on a date."

"Oh I see. A _date._ How sweet of you Sai. You weren't like this back then."

"um... Sakura, if I may interupt, Ino's probably crying in some corner probably." Naruto replied whle wolfing down another bowl of ramen.

" I see."

She walked over to where Sasuke sat.

"Hey Sasuke."

He turned to look at her and everyone stared at Sakura, wondering what she was going to do. What she did surprised all of them.

She bent down and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and she pulled away, licking her lips.

"Hm… Naruto was right. I should order what you're eating. It tastes pretty good."

She walked towards a waiter and ordered. Her food was given to her and she sat down, quietly chewing while Temari, Hinata, and Tenten talked to her about the whole betraying thing.

"And why should I believe you?" Sakura asked while putting a tomato in her mouth. "For all I know, you could all just be lying to me."

"Trust us Sakura! Please!" Sayura begged.

Sakura turned, her glare staring Sayura straight in the eyes.

"Well…" Tenten trailed off.

"Ask Ino." Sasuke said.

Sasuke handed Sakura his phone and she scrolled his contact list.

"Hello? Ino? Yeah. I have a question about the prank."

"Did Temari and Tenten and Hinata tell you about it?"

"Yeah."

"-sigh- Then believe them…"

"Why are you giving in so suddenly? I thought you hated me."

"I'm emotionally spent right now…"

"Oh. Bye then."

"Bye…"

Sakura slid the phone shut and handed it back to Sasuke. She remained silent and stood up. Her eyes were wide.

_They put me through all this, torture me for years, and now they tell me that… it was all a joke?_

"Sakura…" Sayura whispered.

"I'm leaving."

She turned after paying for her food. Breaking into a sprint, she quickly disappeared from their sight.

* * *

She slid down the wall of her bedroom and buried her face into her hands.

_What is happening to me? Why did I kiss him? Why?_

Her eyes closed.

_I'm so confused…_

* * *

"Give us a smile, Sakura."

She flashed a brilliant smile.

_FLASH!_

"Good! Now tilt your head down slightly and close your eyes."

"Alright! Wonderful Sakura! I'm so excited for you! My precious daughter is going to be famous."

Sakura smiled weakly at her mother.

* * *

(1 week later)

"OH my gosh! Sakura! Your debut album is amazing!"

"Thanks." Sakura said to Rue. "I have to go."

"Oh right! You have a concert thing today in the gym! I'll enjoy watching you Sakura!"

"Yeah…"

She was the only one left in the locker room and she sighed. Humming the tune, she closed her locker and picked up her purse. She walked towards the gym and took a door that led to backstage.

"You are going be great! Fantastic! Amazing! Stunning!" Her producer shouted.

"Thanks." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Now get out there and give them a show!"

_(music begins to play)_

"Hey everybody. So this song that I'm going to sing today, I wrote when I was pretty depressed I think one-year back. I hope you enjoy."

Back up dancers came out and Sakura adjusted her headset.

_I was walking down the street one day  
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

Sasuke flinched at the words. Blonde hair… eyes like the sky… that was Ino. Sakura was talking about Ino in this song! He smirked.

_  
One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

_How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
When you told me everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

Everyone erupted into applause and Sakura scanned the crowd. She saw Sasuke clapping and smirking. Their gazes met and both of them held it. Something inside of Sakura clicked and she almost gasped.

_No way. Are you kidding me?! This isn't true!_

_**Girl, we both know it's true.**_

_Oh no… no way… this is way weird._

Sakura's eyes were wide as she walked backstage and gave the stage to the talent show people. Her hands were shaking at the revelation.

_I can't believe this…_

"I love Sasuke…?"

"Really?"

Her eyes widened. That was… Sasuke's voice!

"That wasn't supposed to come out!" Sakura yelled, blushing heavily.

* * *

**Alright! Review please! :3 The reviews really cheer me on and keep me going so that I can type the next chapter. Anyway, Ja until next time! Don't worry. Sakura' not gonna stop playing pranks on them. She's going to make them pay for just telling her tht it was a joke. Because.. the joke ruined her life. XD**


	9. turn up the heat

**I am not satisfied with this chapter at all. DX I just hate it. It moves way too fast. But I hope you guys enjoy my failure.**

**OMG. FINALLY! Ghis story has hit the 10,000 word margin! XD I'm so happy!**

* * *

_Turn up the heat_

* * *

Sasuke smirked at her.

"Anyway. What are you doing backstage? This is off limits!"

"Oh… well… um…"

It was now Sasuke's turn to try and come with a cover up.

"Besides. I didn't _say_ that I was in love with you. It was more of a… question! Yeah that's it!" Sakura exclaimed, happy that she had come up with an excuse.

Sasuke smirked again.

"Oh really?"

Sakura frowned.

"Yes really. And I have to say that "joke" you guys played on me was really mean! It ruined my life!"

"Well, I think you're doing pretty well right now."

"You have no idea how hard it was to get to this point!" Sakura defended.

"Whatever."

"And just because I forgive you guys for that joke, I'm still not going to be that nice to you." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well, I have a question for you."

"No! Don't ask that!" Sakura screamed, blushing.

_Nononononononono! Please don't ask me that question! I don't know how to answer!_

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sakura's mind immediately went blank.

"I… um… well Naruto told me to order what you got but I didn't know what it tasted like and you probably weren't going to let me try it so…" Sakura trailed off.

"So…?" Sasuke prompted.

"You know! Now go away! Before I call security!"

Sasuke smirked and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, teme. Sakura's shooting a new Music video today. Wanna come and watch?"

"Whatever, dobe. Don't we have school?"

"Nah. School lost power after the storm lost night."

Naruto grinned then dragged his friends to the car.

* * *

"Alright, we still haven't found the lead dancer but don't worry Sakura."

"Do we really have to do a music video for this song? It's kind of embarassing to dance that close to… a guy."

"Don't worry, Sakura."

"Sakura-chan! We're here!" Naruto yelled while bursting through the door.

"Hey, it's Sasuke. How are you?" Sakura's producer asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

He looked over at Sakura's skimpy music video outfit and smirked.

"Would you mind if I troubled you helping us with Sakura's music video?"

"It's fine."

"Ah. Such limited vocabulary. Anyway, I need you to dance with Sakura in her new music video."

**"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I CAN'T DO THAT!"**

"Is there a problem Sakura?"

"Yes there is. I am _NOT_ club dancing with _him._"

"I'm hurt, Sakura. Do you really hate me that much?"

Sakura rolled her eyes then smirked. Her mind started to work up a plan to test if Sasuke did like her.

"Actually… let him dance in this music video." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Alright! Let's go get you changed and teach you the steps. We'll start filming in two hours."

* * *

Sasuke changed into a black jacket and a semi-see-through white shirt. They threw at him, faded black jeans, some black Converse shoes, and they matted down his hair slightly.

"Now Sasuke. Here are the steps."

He stared at the paper. The dance was… pretty…er… intimate and close together if you get the message.

"2 hours Sasuke. _2 _hours."

* * *

**(Filming)**

Lights of all colors turned on and shone at Sakura while she walked into a building. Her eyelashes were magnified by mascara. Random people were partying and dancing. The lighting was rather dark and she walked with a flirtatious air around her. (slow motion)

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now  
_

She caught sight of Sasuke and their eyes met. Sasuke smirked and she did too. She began to walk towards him, lights blazing, her hair streaming out behind her in slow motion.

(lips syching part)

Sakura was in a dark room with black wall and green lights were flashing on and off. Different shades of colored drapery hung from the ceiling and the wind machine was working. She disappeared in front and behind curtains while working her body club style.

_  
I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout how you say my name  
You got my body spinning like a hurricane  
And it feels like you got me going insane  
And I can't get enough, so let me get it up _

Sakura reached Sasuke and traced a finger down his chest with a smirk playing on her lips. She began to move her hips against him. She turned and he pressed her back against his chest. His hands traveled up and down her sides while one of her arms reached up and around his neck.

_(Ooh) looks like we're alone now (Ahh)  
You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh)  
(I'ma hit defrost on ya), let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh)  
We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)  
Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)  
Just wanna move ya but you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

The wind machine started to work and her hair was blown all around. She rolled her hips and Sasuke swung her around. His lips trailed across her skin and the camera zoomed in.

_  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
_

There was a glass wall in front of Sakura and she pressed her hands against it. Sasuke was on the other side and he walked towards her. He stretched his hands and pressed them against the glass. Sakura had a sad look on her face. Sasuke's face was serious and determined to get her out of the room._  
So you warming up yet?  
_

Sakura was in a room with hypnotic patterns everywhere and she was strapped to a chair. Sasuke was next to her and he trailed a finger along her jawline. She tore her wrists out of the ropes(CG effects) and fell forward, onto Sasuke. Her facial expression was one of utter surprise but then, there was suddenly a glass wall between them._  
You got me hypnotized  
I've never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion (Ahh)  
I'm patiently waiting (Ahh)  
'Cause it's getting late and I can't get enough  
So let me get it up  
_

Sakura was lying on a pile of fabric and Sasuke was casually standing next to her. The camera zoomed to her face a she mouthed the words and looked at Sasuke._  
(Ooh) looks like we're alone now (Ahh)  
You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh)  
(I'ma hit defrost on ya), let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh)  
We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)  
Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)  
Just wanna move ya but you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying  
_

Sakura was on a run way with Sasuke watching her. They stopped walking and back up dancers came and started to dance with Sakura. She was wearing a baggy white shirt and extremely short tan shorts. She wore white high-heeled boots. _  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
_

Sakura was in a tub of water (but you can't see that) and her hair was moving all around in the water. She let a breath of air escape her mouth and Sasuke was staring at her._  
I like this part  
Ho  
_

The fabrics in her loosely fitting clothes seemed to float in the water and they swirled everywhere. A tear (CG effect) slipped out of her eye but it immediately was absorbed by the water around her. _  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah  
Woo!  
_

Sakura ran at the curtains and jumped into them, pulling the massive amount of drapes to fall and collapse onto her. Sasuke jumped onto her and both of them laughed as the drapes fell onto them._  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
Let me break the ice (Oh)  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me, yeah  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
Hot  
_

The tub broke and the pieces flew everywhere. The water flowed out and Sasuke caught a soaking wet Sakura who had her clothes sticking to her. Water dripped off of her body and soaked into Sasuke,_  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me, yeah  
Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)  
_

The glass wall broke and Sakura and Sasuke embraced.

End.

* * *

"Great job!"

Sakura wiped her hair dry and changed clothes.

"Thanks. Whew. That music video is finally done. I have to admit, the was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." Sakura said.

Sasuke glanced over in her direction. This wasn't good. During all that dancing something inside of him had flared up and responded.

_Stop it Sasuke._

"Oh, Sasuke. Great job. You actually looked like you were enjoying it." The producer said.

_Because I was enjoying it._

"You were a born star kid. You're going to big! Both of you will!"

"Hey, Sasuke! I didn't know you were close with the producer." Sakura said as she ran up to him and Naruto.

"That's because you don't know much about me." Sasuke said. "He asked me to work with him and he said that he would make me a star. I refused."

"Hmph."

"Hey! Let's go meet up with the others and get something to eat!"

Sakura frowned and said, "Didn't you already eat before you came here?"

"Yeah. _Only_ 10 bowl of ramen." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yeah! What teme said! Wait… Were you making fun of me?"

"Duh. Of course he was Naruto." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. "You are such a dobe."

"What_ever._ Anyway, that music video will be good!"

"Are you kidding me?! That was the… the weirdest thing I've ever done!"

"But you did it well! You dance really well!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"No I don't." Sakura replied.

"Fine! I'll ask teme. Sasuke! Does Sakura dance well?"

Sasuke turned and said with a smirk, "Yes."

"A-Are you kidding me? I'm a horrible dancer!"

"No you aren't! You just heard from, teme! Aren't you happy?"

"Why would I be happy?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows furrowing at what Naruto was getting at.

"Because you just got complimented by Sasuke! And you like Sasuke!"

Sakura immediately stopped walking.

"Ok. That's it. I _don't_ like Sasuke, ok? I have no idea why you think that either."

"Well, teme told me that you said '_I love Sasuke'_ yesterday." Naruto said slyly.

"He missed a detail. It was more of a question because I'm not sure." Sakura bit out stiffly.

Both Naruto and Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at Sakura intently. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello? Oh! Sayura! Listen, I'm so sorry about that mishap. Sai is a really nice person an-mmph!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke slammed his lips onto Sakura's. Her grasp on her phone loosened and Naruto grabbed it before it fell onto the ground. Sakura's mouth had been open when he had kissed her…

_Damn… I'm so screwed._

**AGH. This chapter must've been the worst you've ever read X.X I'm sooooooooo sorry! AGH. X.X Pleae don't kill me! **

* * *


	10. another piece is added

**Itachi is in this chapter :3 I think I made him a little OOC but… whatever XD**

**OMG LIKE... er... I had fun writing a very bitchy character in this chap. XD mhmm. sooooooo. BLARGH XD**

**OK so... what should I put now? er... I like vitamin water? Who likes vitamin water? If you do raise your hand! -raises hand- yay vitamin water!! **

**Alright, on with the story. :3**

* * *

_Another piece is added_

_

* * *

_

Oh my god…

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock as Sasuke let his lips linger on hers.

_He's… kissing me!_

Sasuke smirked against her lips as she remained frozen and didn't close her mouth. He pressed against her harder and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Both their eyes fluttered closed and Sakura's hands slid onto his shoulders, gripping them slightly as he moved his tongue around her mouth.

"Er… guys…" Naruto started to say.

They immediately tore away from each other, Sakura pushing him away.

"Ino and everyone else just came back from shopping and um… saw…" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh." Ino said.

"My." Sayura continued.

"GOD!" Rue concluded.

"Did we miss something?" Temari asked.

Sakura's face flushed a brilliant red and Sasuke replied, nonchalantly, "No. It was just… a misunderstanding…"

_Just a… misunderstanding?_

* * *

Sakura closed her locker and heard an obnoxious screechy voice.

"Oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaaawd. Like what are you wearing? Like that is like totally like weird like totally."

Sakura turned her head slowly and fought to keep a grimace off of her face.

"Cousin, Kiku. How _nice_ to see you." Sakura cringed mid-sentence.

"Like, I can't believe you're, like 'famous'." Kiku spat in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

She flipped her hair and it smacked Sakura in the face.

"What the hell? Did you burn your hair or something?! IT'S ROCK HARD!" Sakura screamed.

Kiku's face turned red.

"Hmph. I'm going to like, ignore that last like disgusting like comment. Like I bet that like you've burned your hair like before so like you know like that like your hair like would like get hard after like burning it, like totally."

She turned and went back to her _cough_slut_cough_ crew.

"Let's flow girls."

Suddenly, her (slut) crew started screaming. Sasuke was walking towards Sakura and they were literally drooling over him.

"You know them?" Sasuke asked, tilting his slightly towards Kiku and her friends.

"Yeah. The leader is my bitch of a cousin, Kiku."

"They don't seem too bad. I think they are way better looking than you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and retorted, "That's because you like slutty girls."

Sasuke smirked and bent down to whisper next to her ear, "Does that mean you're a slut, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura blushed slightly, but then she gasped.

_Wait… that means that… OH MY GOSH!_

"Hey cutie." Kiku purred.

Sakura whirled around and saw her cousin and her crew cooing over Sasuke.

"Wanna go out some time?" She said while tracing her finger along his jaw line.

Sasuke frowned and lowered her hand.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Don't be like that sweetie. Don't you remember me? Kiku?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He sighed out.

"Y-You know my cousin?" Sakura asked, clutching her books tighter.

"Know her? I practically lived with her for a year."

Sakura's eyes widened and she seriously felt her break a little.

"Hey you ok?" Sasuke asked.

Her head lowered.

"I'm fine. Not like you would care." She turned on her heal and stalked away. "Don't bother to talk to me anymore."

_What just happened?_

* * *

"How is this possible?" Sakura whispered as she pushed a tomato around her plate.

She waited patiently for her friends to come site with her at lunch.

"Hey, Saku. What's up?" Rue asked.

"What's with the long face?" Sayura asked.

Sakura brightened her face a flashed a (fake) smile.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?" Ino asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah."

Tenten set down her food and sat next to Sakura.

"You can always talk to us."

"...I know…"

The guys (Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto) came, followed closely by Hinata, Temari, and Kiku.

Sakura's look immeidately darkened and she went back to playing with her salad when Kiku sat down with them and immediately started cooing over Sasuke.

Ino immediately saw what was going on and hissed, "So. Is _she_ your girlfriend, Sasuke?"

"No."

"Oh don't be like that, Sasuke sweetie."

He frowned as Kiku kept trying to feed him, shamelessly.

"Are you sure, Sasuke _dear_?" Ino asked in a sweet tone.

Snickers and giggles sounded around the table as Ino imitated Kiku.

"Yes." Sasuke glared at Ino.

At last, Sakura spoke up.

"There's no need to lie, Sasuke my sweet." Sakura said as everyone almost exploded from holding in his or her laughter. "Why don't you tell everyone, _sweetie_, how you spent an entire year with her living with you?"

All the girls gasped and Kiku flushed red. Sasuke remained silent as he stared at Sakura.

"Anything to say, Sasuke-_kun_? Well then, we all now know that Sasuke has his own personal bitch now. Have fun you two." Sakura sneered.

Sayura whispered in Sakura's ear, "Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Sayura, I'm not getting hurt again. Especially not by the same bastard."

With that said to Sayura, Sakura stood, pushed in her chair, and left. Ino threw away her trash and went after Sakura.

"Sakura! Wait! I have something to tell you!"

Sakura turned and Ino gasped at the sparkling tears that rimed her eyes.

"Whatever happens, don't use the jealousy method. It won't work! Trust me! I tried to do it by dating Sasuke. I wanted to make Shikamaru jealous but I just ended up hurting a lot of people, Sakura."

"I promise." Sakura whispered, then she continued to sprint towards the principal's office.

* * *

"Hey. Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as school ended.

"She left after lunch." Ino said.

"HUH?!"

"She went home. She said she didn't feel very well." Ino said, glancing over at Kiku and Sasuke.

_That little whore is gonna pay big time._

"Hey, Ino!" Temari called.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm going to study abroad in England."

"What?!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah… so you can have Shikamaru. Long distance relationships never work out."

"Temari… But…"

"It's ok. There are other fish in the sea." Temari said, teary eyed.

Then, they saw her walk out of the school and step into a limo.

"Does Shikamaru know?" Ino asked.

By the look that Naruto was giving her, it was a 'no'.

"Why did she tell me before Shika?"

* * *

"Sakura dear. Please eat something."

"Oh I'm not hungry mom."

"I see… well I'm going over to Mikoto's. Would you like to come?"

Sakura knew that her mom didn't want her home alone, and since her father was away on a business trip, she had no choice but to go.

"Sure mom…"

* * *

"Would you just look at Sakura? She's all depressed again." Sakumo sighed. (Sakura's mom)

Mikoto looked worriedly over at Sakura who was huddled at the very edge of the couch, hugging her legs against her chest with a vacant look in her eyes.

"That is something serious." Mikoto knew what was going on between her son and Sakura but she didn't mention it to Sakumo. "Perhaps Sakura could stay over at my house for a little while. I could help her rehabilitate."

"Sakura? What do you think?"

"Huh…? Yeah whatever." Sakura replied, not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Well, we'll pack and be back in a few minutes ok, Mikoto?"

"That's fine with me. I'll go tell my sons."

* * *

Sakura stuff some clothes into a suit case, some toiletries, some undergarments, some shampoo, make-up, her Ipod, her laptop, her toothbrush, her comb, her toothpaste, some of her shoes, some perfume, some lotion, some accessories, and her cell phone. (Wow. That's a lot of stuff.)

"Let's go mom." Sakura said airily with the same distant look in her eyes.

"Alright."

Sakura started to walk in the wrong direction and Sakumo grabbed her daughter and literally dragged her to the Uchiha household.

"We're here."

"That's great. Where are we?"

"The Uchiha's place."

"Huh? Oh ok…"

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes snapped open fully and she screamed, "THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

"I did! And you agreed!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHEN DID I…"

Sakura sighed.

"Damn my carelessness."

"Itachi is very excited to see you again Sakura."

"Mikoto! Where is Itachi? I wanna see him!"

"Upstairs in his room, reading."

Sakura immediately ran into the Uchiha household and burst into Itachi's room.

"WEASEL!" She tackled him and he fell onto the floor.

"Ah… How are you my little cherry blossom?"

Sakura smiled widely as Itachi ruffled her hair.

"Still as lively as you used to be." Itachi said as he got up from the floor.

"At least I see that you've increased your vocabulary."

"All for you my little blossom. It was all for you. You have no idea how long I studied the dictionary to get to this point." Itachi joked.

"Mmm. Where's my room, Itachi?"

"Follow me."

He opened the door.

"After you."

Sakura giggled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out.

They walked down hallway after hallway until they reached her room.

"How am I supposed to remember where my room is?" Sakura asked.

Itachi took out a map and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Sakura replied cheerily.

"If that is all, I shall return to my chambers."

"As you wish my prince." Sakura said, playing along.

She opened her suitcases and saw that her mom had dropped off some other suitcases, packed with more clothes and more of her long list of items that she packed. She was settled in after about an hour and decided to explore her temporary "home". She found a grand piano on the third floor and saw that the room's walls were windows so the she could look at the wonderful scenery all around her. There was a miniature pond and waterfall, with many plants and birds everywhere. It was like part of a jungle, or a page out of a magazine had been taken out and placed here.

She grabbed some of her piano music and sat down. She set up her music stand and sheet music, then she lifted the cover and let her fingers dance across their ebony dance floor. Beautiful music flowed out of the room and Sasuke, who was walking to the kitchen to grab a tomato, stopped by the room and looked in. He was surprised to see Sakura playing the piano, her movements fluid. This was a song he knew and he knew the second part. He quietly sat next to her and began to play as well. Sakura gave a fleeting glance then went back to concentrating on her playing. The song ended and Sakura stood up, walking towards the door. Sasuke looked back and grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to be the school pianist." He said, hoping that she would counter with some sharp retort.

But he was disappointed. All she did was mutter a quiet 'I see' then slip her arm out of his loosened grasp and she walked away.

_I'm not getting hurt again. Especially not by the same bastard._

**

* * *

**

Alright. Review please! I"m os happy for all the reivews I've been getting! Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy! -cries-


	11. Sorting things out

**Pretty random chapter. XD I just needed it in the story to… evoke some feelings from Sasuke and Sakura :3 GOSH. I'm in love with the song Killa by Cherish and Yung Joc. It is sooo awesome! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 Quick updates are fun aren't they? XD**

**LIKE OMG. I JUST REALIZED. I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! -cries with happiness- THANK YOU ALL! I'M SOOSOOO OH SOOO HAPPY! TT.TT This is my greatest accomplishment ever! I am so happy! THANK YOU! BIG THANK YOU! I hope I've made this chapter EXTRA long because I need to thank you guys for all the reviews. :3**

**Happy reading. -hugs-**

_

* * *

_

Sorting things out

* * *

You know when people ignore you? Yeah. That feeling? It sucks doesn't it? Well, Sasuke was used to ignoring people and sure as hell didn't care if people ignored him. But somehow… getting the cold shoulder from Sakura was somehow… effecting him and it shouldn't be effecting him!

Sasuke sat quietly at the piano and began to play the piece in front of the judges. (Auditions for playing piano for the high school's band.)

The judges briefly looked down and scribbled who knows what then told him that they would let him know if he made it or not after the try-outs.

* * *

"Alright. Uchiha. Haruno. We have decided That since both of you are so good at playing the piano, that we'd have you guys play together in a duet." The head judge said, flashing a brilliant smile.

She didn't notice the two teen's facial expressions regarding what she had just said.

Sasuke was smirking this big ass smirk and Sakura's mouth was literally hanging and touching the floor.

"Well, looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together, neh, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

Sakura kept her face turned away but she hissed, "Don't get too comfortable, Uchiha."

And she walked away from him.

_Damn it ,Sakura! What are you doing to me?!_

"Ohayo, Mikoto-san. I'm back."

"How was your day at school? And how were the auditions?"

"School was boring as usual and both Sasuke and I made it so we'll be playing duets." Sakura said, scowling at the last part.

"Mmm. I see. Oh and Neji-san just called. He says that Hinata needs cooking lessons. He wants you to go over to his house later today."

Sakura smiled brightly.

"I'll go right now. Bye, kaa-san!"

* * *

"Hinata! Hey! What do you want to cook today?"

"mm… well. Kaa-san said that I should practice on cooking a dinner."

"An _ENTIRE_ dinner?"

"Mhmm. And Neji-nii-san invited some of his friends over to eat the dinner."

"Alright then. We have to get started. How many people?"

"Mmmmm… 5 people."

"Alright. Lets start on the main course. I'm sure Naruto's coming right?"

"Yep. Sasuke-san, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru-san, and Naruto-kun."

"Alright. First you have to…"

* * *

The boys were upstairs playing video games.

"Hey, Sasuke. Can you go check on Hinata downstairs? Something smells really good." Naruto said, still concentrating on the racing game.

"Hn."

He got up and walked down the stairs, half following his nose to the kitchen. His gaze lingered on Sakura wearing an apron… like a married wife.

"Sasuke? What do you want to eat?" Sakura asked rather stiffly, not looking up from cutting the carrots.

"Doesn't matter."

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a tomato.

"Hinata? Can you put another teaspoon of salt into the soup please? Thank you. Oh, and add these carrots."

Sakura looked over at Hinata and saw the clumsy way she was cutting the lettuce.

"Hinata, you don't have to be afraid of the knife. Grip it slightly tighter and makes sure that you're cutting it like this."

Sakura gently took the knife out of Hinata's hand and demonstrated. Sasuke gave one last glance at them, then washed his hands and walked out of the room.

_Hmm… Sasuke likes tomatoes, neh?_

Sakura took some eggs out of the fridge, a few bags of tomatoes, and some tofu.

"Can you manage the soup on your own Hinata?"

"Hai, Sakura."

"Mmm."

Sakura cracked the eggs open and mixed the eggs together in a bowl. She added a bit of salt, some green onions, and poured it onto a frying pan. She used a spatula and stirred the eggs until they were…

"Sakura? How do I cut this?"

"Wait one second." Sakura replied while adding some slices of tomatoes.

She kept stirring while explaining how to cut beef.

"Arigatou."

Sakura poured the finished dish onto a plate and started to cut the chunk of tofu into small squares.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san. It's ready." Hinata said as she untied her apron.

"_Finally!_ I'm starving!" Naruto yelled.

He rushed passed Hinata while grabbing her hand and dragging her downstairs.

"Hinata and I are going out for a bit so you guys enjoy ok?" Sakura said as she put her apron away.

"Ah. Thanks Sakura-san."

"No problem, Neji. I'm glad I could help."

The two girls left.

"WOW! LOOK AT ALL THIS RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled while immediately sitting down and shoveling mouthfuls of different flavors of ramen into his mouth.

"Woah… they sure cooked a lot." Sai said as he sat down.

Sasuke glanced at the food and saw a lot of different dishes that involved tomatoes. He smirked slightly at this and saw a tomato omelet on a plate.

_That is so mine._

"You did well, Hinata."

"A-Arigatou."

"You deserve a… SHOPPING SPREE!" Sakura screamed as she took out her credit cards.

"Wait, let me call them to see if they like the food."

…

"_Hello?"_

"Neji-nii? Do you guys like the food?"

"_Yeah. Naruto really is wolfing down the ramen you made._

"Oh, I shouldn't get all the credit. Sakura helped me a lot. What about the others?"

"_Well, Shikamaru really likes the fish, figures he eats brain food. Sai likes the sushi, soup, and chicken wings. Sasuke… he is really enjoying the tomatoes."_

Sakura smirked.

"_And me? I liked everything."_

"Did you hear that, Sakura? They liked the cooking." Hinata said cheerily.

"Cool. Now you can try and cook without my guidance next time, ok?"

"E-Eh? B-but…"

"You'll do fine. Oh my gosh! You should wear this!"

* * *

The doorbell ran and Sasuke opened the door.

"Sasuke! We have to go home now." Kiku screeched.

"Ah…"

"Later guys."

They walked into the Uchiha household and Itachi was sitting idly on a couch, staring at a page of his book. Kiku's jaw dropped.

"Wait… what's going on here? Why are there two Sasuke's? Kiku asked.

He sighed.

"This is my brother Itachi."

"I-Itachi…"

Kiku's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh! Like, I've been mistaken, like all along! This is terrible! I like totally apologize like _totally_, Sasuke!"

Kiku ran over to Itachi and tackled him.

"I am so sorry! I like thought that like your name was like Sasuke since like you and like your brother are like so alike. I like can't like believe I like totally mistook him for like you like yeah!

Itachi pushed Kiku off and she rolled off of the couch.

"I-Itachi?"

"I'm sorry. But like I said when I broke up with you, You turned into too much of a bitch. Oh and Sasuke. Sakura's new song is out today. Wanna have a listen?"

"Whatever."

_**Alright you listeners. As you all know, Sakura's new song is coming out today and I have to say, it is amazing. Alright! Time for the world premiere of Sakura's new song, Killa!**_

_Yo Joc  
Yeah?  
I don't think they ready for this one_

_Cherish  
They make me wanna lose control  
Yeah  
You know who it is  
Joc, Dark Child_

_I'm in a wife beater two seater cruise control  
Pull up and ya girl might lose control  
Not playas circle but a duffel bag boy  
Guarantee they can't get enough of dat boy_

_Saw him from a distance and I watch him make his way to the bar  
He walked up to me slowly whispers and he says I know who you are  
I wanna get to know you_

_I can tell he was playa  
But he knows just how to make ya  
Lose control  
Somehow I knew_

_Chorus:  
Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight  
Straight heartbreaker  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight_

_The way he licks his lips  
I'm in a infatuated state of mind, oh yeah  
He's so hard to resist  
I gotta tell you baby boy you're so fine  
Just gotta have you oh yeah_

_I can tell he was playa  
But he knows just how to make ya  
Lose control  
If you only knew that Shawty is a killa_

_Chorus:  
Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him (But I really want him)  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight (And I gotta have him)  
Straight heartbreaker,  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight  
Straight heartbreaker, (Heartbreaker)  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight (Cause I really want him tonight Oh oh)_

_It feels so wrong that it must it must be right  
And I'm so high don't wanna come down, just let me fly_

_Young Joc  
Ay ay let me talk to um  
My whips push but no car keys man  
Pop the top like a sardine can  
Wrist stay flooded like New Orleans man  
Lil' boy can't stop I be ballin man  
Yeah I'm pretty sure dat ya heard da rumors  
Got beef bull wit some big cawholas  
I'm a pretty slick nigga like rick da rula  
Keep one eye open and my hand on dat ruda  
I rock da cladio  
My shades gazel  
I break hearts  
I heartbreak hotels  
I treat yo chick like a pair of ones  
Wear ha ass out one good time and shawty…_

_Chorus:  
Shawty is a killa (Shawty is a killa)  
But I really want him (Oooh)  
And I gotta have him  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Straight heartbreaker, (Shawty a Heartbreaker)  
But it really don't matter (But it really don't matter)  
'Cause I really want him (Ohhh baby)  
Tonight (Tonight)  
Shawty is a killa (I want you baby)  
But I really want him (Gotta have you baby)  
And I gotta have him (Even if it's for tonight, I gotta have you)  
Tonight  
Straight heartbreaker, (Oohh)  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him (Cause I really want you)  
Tonight (And I gotta have you)_

Sakura walked into the house right after the song ended and was met with Sasuke's largest smirk ever.

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"What was your inspiration for your new song."

"It doesn't matter and I don't want to talk to you." Sakura huffed while brushing past him.

Sasuke growled and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not the one who started it. You cast me away remember?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"You were jealous of your cousin?"

"No. I wasn't." She hissed.

"Well, problem solved." Sasuke said, gesturing to Kiku and Itachi who were making up at the moment.

"Huh? What the hell? I thought… wait.. .she!… you!…"

"That's what I've been trying to explain idiot."

Sakura frowned.

"Then start explaining."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "I said that she basically lived with me for a year because she was spending all her time with Itachi. So technically she was living in this house which means living with me."

"Why didn't you say so earlier you kiss-stealer?!"

"I've been trying to tell you! And where did that kiss-stealer part come from?!"

"You know! You stole my first kiss!"

"First kiss?"

He smirked.

"Well, I'm about to take you second one."

He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

She could have moved away before he kissed her. He could've changed his mind. But… they weren't thinking coherently enough to do so.

His lips fondled with hers and their mouths melded together perfectly. She moaned softly as his tongue touched hers.

"AHEM!" Kiku cleared her throat.

Itachi chuckled.

"You know, we're like still here." Kiku said with false harshness.

Sakura blushed.

"R-Right."

Then she turned to Sasuke with a smirk playing on her lips as well. She pulled him down by his shirt collar and whispered hotly in his ear, "You want to know my inspiration, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked as her hand trailed across his jaw line.

"_You_."

* * *

**See that button on the bottom of the page? Yeah? Click it and you will receive a… plushie of any anime character you want! XD YAY PLUSHIES!**

**Now a new feature. A little preview ;) :**

"_What is this?!" Sakura screamed._

"_Yeah… we're officially considered an item by all American magazines." Sasuke replied nonchalantly._

"_THEY TOOK A PICTURE OF YOU STEALING MY FIRST KISS?!"_

"_Yes, yes. I think we all know that I stole your first kiss." Sasuke sighed out as he bit into his second tomato._

"_WE ARE NOT AN ITEM! WE AREN'T DATING!"_

_Sasuke put on a hurt look and pouted. Sakura flinched as he got watery chibi eyes._

"_WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN DO THAT?"_

"_Saku-chan… -sniffle- I'm hurt…"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes but on impulse and motherly instinct, she went over and hugged him._

"_I mean come on, you can't say that you didn't like it." Sasuke said while turning his head towards Sakura._

_This caused their lips to briefly touch and Sakura immediately pulled back with her arms still around him. Both fell onto the ground and Sasuke was on top, his breath fanning her face._

_**OH MY GOD. HE IS SO HOT.**_

"_Um… this is the second time that it seems like we interrupted something."_

_Sakura shoved Sasuke off of her and stood up._

"_Give me a good reason why I shouldn't heavily maim you right now, UCHIHA."_

"_Well, it would ruin your image as a famous celebrity." Sasuke said with a smirk._

"_Yeah but it would ruin your image as well."_

"_But, my reputation is easier to repair. Remember? Fangirls."_

"_Fuck you." Sakura said but both knew that she was kidding._

"_You want to fuck me?"_

_**End preview**_

* * *


	12. Falling Apart

**OMG. 124 reviews that last time I checked! I'm so happy! A big thanks to al of my reviews and free plushies! -throws plushies everywhere- I am so happy! I want this story to be over 20 chappies long but I have this tendency to rush the sstory since I want to get to all the SasuSaku fluuf XD anyway. Reviews make me happy. And When I'm happy I write. :3**

**I hope this chapter isn't horribly rushed and random. XD I have a tendency to do that. BUT, I sill like the chappie. Sakura seems to have lots of problems XD problem after problem XD**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Falling Apart_

* * *

"See you guys later! I'm going to visit mom." Sakura said, closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked calmly towards her home and opened the door. She heard screaming and she quickly ran towards the noise.

"Mom!"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her mom kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands.

"…mom… What happened?"

"Sakura! This… you aren't supposed to see me like this. No… this isn't good." Sakumo mumbled incoherently as she brushed herself off.

Sakura saw her mother's tear stained face and she frowned.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"How are you Sakura? You look well. Lively. How are they treating you? Are you reacquainted with Itachi?"

"MOM! Tell me now!"

Tears began to slip out of her eyes and her mom fell onto her knees.

"Oh Sakura… I've been wanting to tell you for so long now… how long has it been? Yes… half a year… I've been wanting to tell you and I've been crying myself to sleep. Sakura…"

"What is it?" Sakura asked softly, patting her mother's back.

"Sakura… your father isn't coming back."

She immediately drew her hand away.

"W-What are you saying! He's coming back! It's just a business trip! He's coming back! H-He… he's coming back…"

"Sakura… he's not going to come back. Not ever. Do you understand?"

At this, Sakumo completely broke down and started sobbing.

"That bastard! H-He found another woman on that "trip" and he was never the same! He fell in love with her! And now… THAT OTHER WOMAN IS BEARING HIS CHILD!"

Sakura gasped as her breathing grew uneven.

"Th-That means…"

"Yes Sakura. YES! Your father and I divorced."

"No… oh no. This isn't happening."

Sakura stood up and slowly backed towards the front door.

"Sakura! I should've never trusted your father! I want you to find a loyal man. Someone not like your father."

Sakura's hand grasped the doorknob and she swung the door open.

"You're lying! You're lying to me! This is all just a cruel joke!"

She ran out the door and sprinted towards the Uchiha household. Mikoto was waiting outside and Sakura ran right past her. Mikoto glanced worriedly at her retreating figure as she ran into her room, locking the door behind her.

She walked to her Sasuke's room and said, "Sasuke? Tell Itachi that I won't be there for dinner, ok? I need to go take care of Sakura."

Sasuke paused his video game and looked up.

"What's up with Sakura?"

"Emotional instability."

"Ah. I'll tell Itachi."

* * *

"Weasel."

"What?" Itachi asked, not looking over the edge of his book.

"Sakura's not feeling well. We're eating dinner with father only."

Both brothers twitched at the awkward silence that they were going to have to bear for the entire dinner hour.

"Do you have something to do with this? Did you infect Sakura with anything, my pathetic little brother?"

"What are you implying?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm implying that you did something to her."

Sasuke turned his head and mumbled, "Just… get ready for dinner."

Itachi smirked. Oh how he loved to mess with his little brother.

"Foolish little brother…"

* * *

"Sakura. Please…"

"No! This isn't real! This is not happening!"

Sakura screamed as she entangled herself deeper into her bed sheets.

"Stop Sakura! You'll strangle yourself!"

"That's kind of the point." Sakura said, her voice muffled by the layers of blankets.

"Please come out Sakura. The world has to have you."

Sakura remained silent. Mikoto heard sobbing and she sighed. Sakura was extremely stubborn.

"Well… just make sure you don't strangle yourself ok? Sasuke would kill me if I let you die."

Right after the door closed, Sakura's head appeared from under the sheets.

_Sasuke…_

"Hello father."

"Hello Sasuke, Itachi."

All was silent after that.

"So… um… How was work today?" Itachi asked.

"… I didn't go to work today."

"Right…"

_-awkward silence-_

All was quiet as Itachi and Sasuke picked at their food, eating parts of it. Giving up on hopes of having a conversation with Fugaku, Itachi decided to make fun of his brother.

"So Sasuke… I hear you and Sakura are now considered an item by all magazines in America."

Sasuke choked on his food and started coughing. Both looked over at their father for his reaction. They heard a low chuckle and they stared at their father.

"Are you serious? He's laughing?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah. This has to be documented."

Both brothers took out their cell phones and videotaped it until Fugaku looked up. He was still laughing… or… chuckling.

"This isn't funny dad. We aren't together." Sasuke muttered as he poked at his food.

"You're acting just like I did when Mikoto and I were announced to be an item." Fugaku said, nostalgia evident in his words. "I was acting embarrassed like you are right now."

"Oh, father. They really aren't together. Sakura kind of hates him."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

He smirked. (Sasuke and Itachi got their smirks from their father.)

"Oh, father. You aren't acting like yourself. I mean… you're actually laid back… and not uptight."

Then the most astounding thing happened. Their father _smiled._

"HOLY SHIT! KODAK MOMENT!" Both brothers yelled, bringing out their phones.

Thus, a dinner that will be remembered for all eternity passed today.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sasuke couldn't sleep. IT was around 12 P.M. and he was sitting in bed reading a book. He was obviously worried about Sakura and he kept trying to figure out why she was so… emotionally spent. Luckily, his answer was about to come through the door.

There was a light knock on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke said, turning a page in his book.

"Um… Sasuke…"

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I couldn't… And I was wondering if… I could spend the night with you? I don't want to be alone…"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled slightly and walked over to Sasuke's bed.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke."

She quietly slipped under the covers. Sasuke smirked and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She gave a small squeak of surprise.

"Now, want to tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura almost started crying. She got up onto his lap and put her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke flinched as he felt his body flare and react to Sakura's closeness.

"Sasuke-kun. I can feel your erection." Sakura said with a small smirk.

He turned his head and a light blush tinged his cheeks. She buried her head into his chest and sighed.

"My family's falling apart…"

She paused and took in shuddering breath.

"My father… he went on his first business trip a year back. Unbeknownst to my mother, he fell in love with this other woman and things were never the same. He couldn't get that other woman out of his head. Then, 6 months ago, he went on another "business trip" and he had an affair with that lady. My…My parents are divorced now… and my mother is falling apart…"

She squeezed her eyes closed and a sob escaped her lips. A few tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke wiped her tears away with his thumb and wove his fingers into her hair.

"Sakura, you need to sleep, ok?"

He rested his chin on her hair and waited for her breathing to even out. Her eyes closed and soon, she was asleep. It was interesting to Sasuke that he could make her feel better when even his mother couldn't. What did it mean?

He sighed and planted a light kiss on her forehead then fell asleep that way, his chin resting on her head, his arm around her waist and their fingers tangled together.

* * *

Sakura woke up and realized that Sasuke wasn't there. She yawned and stretched. She blushed thinking about how she fell asleep on Sasuke. She shook her head and walked downstairs after changing out of her nightclothes.

Sasuke was downstairs eating a tomato.

"You're up." He stated.

"Duh." Sakura replied while rolling her eyes.

A magazine rested on the table and she looked at it.

"What is this?!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah… we're officially considered an item by all American magazines." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"THEY TOOK A PICTURE OF YOU STEALING MY FIRST KISS?!"

"Yes, yes. I think we all know that I stole your first kiss." Sasuke sighed out as he bit into his second tomato.

"WE ARE NOT AN ITEM! WE AREN'T DATING!"

Sasuke put on a hurt look and pouted. Sakura flinched as he got watery chibi eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN DO THAT?"

"Saku-chan… -sniffle- I'm hurt…"

Sakura rolled her eyes but on impulse and motherly instinct, she went over and hugged him.

"I mean come on, you can't say that you didn't like it." Sasuke said while turning his head towards Sakura.

This caused their lips to briefly touch and Sakura immediately pulled back with her arms still around him. Both fell onto the ground and Sasuke was on top, his breath fanning her face.

**OH MY GOD. HE IS SO HOT.**

"Um… this is the second time that it seems like we interrupted something."

Sakura shoved Sasuke off of her and stood up.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't heavily maim you right now, UCHIHA."

"Well, it would ruin your image as a famous celebrity." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah but it would ruin your image as well."

"But, my reputation is easier to repair. Remember? Fangirls."

"Fuck you." Sakura said but both knew that she was kidding.

"You want to fuck me?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Sakura said, punching his arm softly. "Hey Ino."

"Oh. Sakura. Gomen. I forgot to tell you that they were coming over." Mikoto said, walking into the kitchen.

"It's fine Mikoto." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura… we heard about what happened." Hinata said softly.

Sakura immediately saddened.

"We want to know if we can help." Tenten said.

"I'm fine. You don't need to be worried about me." Sakura replied with a small smile.

"You're Sakura right?"

The said girl turned and was face to face with Sasuke's father.

"Father."

"Sasuke."

"Oh yes! Good morning Fugaku-san."

"Good morning Sakura. I'm sure my son has been polite and nice to you?"

"Well, he's been… helpful." Sakura said, choosing her words carefully.

"Mhmm. And I heard that American magazines say that you two are dating?"

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sayura, and Rue all screamed.

"OHMIGOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS GOLD!" Ino screamed.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING!"

Sakura twitched and Sasuke just stared at Sakura's friends.

"_**SHUT UP YOU GUYS! WE ARE NOT DATING!"**_

Fugaku leaned over in his chair and whispered to Sasuke, "She'd make a good wife. That voice would scare anybody."

Sasuke growled at his father as Fugaku smirked.

"Aw… that's too bad."

Sakura rolled her eyes again and then suddenly screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I just remembered! I have to give my new song to my manager."

She ran outside and went to get her car.

"Sasuke, lets go!" Sakura called as her car pulled in front of his house.

Sasuke started his Lamborghini's engine and sped off with Sakura and her crew.

* * *

"Whew. That took a while. Gomen."

"Sakura. We have rehearsals today for band."

"Ah. See you guys later!"

Sakura turned and ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've-"

She froze mid-sentence.

"You…"

* * *

**WHO IS IT? WHO IS THIS MYSTERY PERSON?? The first person to get it right will be mentioned in the next chappie and also something special ;) so guess away!**

**Preview time:**

_"I can't..." Sakura whispered..._

_"Sakura, come on! The concert is in 10 minutes! Pull yourself together!"_

_"I can't Sasuke! Stop it! I just can't do it! That bitch is going to kill my mother! I don't have time to please fans!"_

_"Don't worry Sakura. I'll take care of your mother."_

_"What?! Wait!"_

_"I"ll be fine."_

_"Sasuke!"_

_He was already gone._

_She got up off of her knees and grabbed her microphone._

_Please don't get hurt Sasuke..._

_"Wait! What am I thinking about?! I should be worried about my mother..." Sakura muttered._

_She switched on her mike and walked on stage. The crowd immeidately erupted into applause._

_"How are you all?"_

_She heard gun shots in the background and her eyes widened and glistened with tears. She gasped but luckily. her microphone didn't catch it._

_"Don't crack Sakura. Don't crack. He'll be ok." She chanted to herself in her head._

_"I wrote this song... for someone special. Hope you all like it."_


	13. Shots are Fired

**Ok. So I think I made it really obvious who it was XD But since it was the first person to get it right (which means a fast reviewer) there can only be one winner and that winner is candyluver! –claps for candyluver- Anyway, what she gets is she gets to be in the story! Oh yeah! So the character Alex is Candyluver! W00T! How special!**

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

_Shots are Fired_

* * *

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Sakura screamed.

"Who is this _boy_?"

"You don't have the right to ask that anymore."

"Young lady! I am your father!"

"NOT ANYMORE! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT TITLE SINCE YOU LEFT US FOR THAT _SLUT_!" Sakura screamed, pointing a finger at the woman standing next to her used-to-be father.

She noticed the slightly swollen belly and she glared at the woman.

"I can't believe you! Do you know how much mom is grieving?! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THIS SLUT?!"

"That is none of your business." Her father replied with a sniff.

"You know what? OF course it isn't my business but too bad I already know the answer! YOU BOUGHT THIS GIRL FROM A PROSTITUE RING DIDN'T YOU?!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! Young lady you are grounded!"

"I'm sorry but you are _not_ my father anymore."

Sakura's hand was gripping Sasuke's tightly and her father's eyes trailed to their hands.

"Who are you?" Her father demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but that is none of your business."

After that, Sasuke pulled Sakura and walked with her towards the school for rehearsal.

* * *

Sakura's eyes were wide as they slowly walked. Sasuke kept a slow pace so that Sakura wouldn't stress out.

"I-I was such a horrible daughter to him… I yelled at him and… oh I'm so ashamed of myself." Sakura sobbed.

"You said yourself that he isn't your father anymore."

"Yeah but it was just all this stress and pressure! It made me go berserk. Being a model, student, singer, and trying to keep my grades up and now my father! I have to be 100 perfect! One screw up can send my mother into crazy town!"

Sasuke's face remained impassive as he listened to Sakura ramble about being perfect. Suddenly, he heard a muffled scream and saw that Sakura had disappeared.

"Sakura! …shit. Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

"Listen up, sweetie. If you ever talk to your father like that then I will make sure your mother snaps, alright? He already has enough on his mind and I don't want him to give me up. Do you realize that I get to have all of his money? I'm living a life of luxury and if you mess it up for me… oh you're mother is going to be scarred for life, you hear little girl?"

Sakura whimpered as her body shook from fright. The lady in front of her was acting nothing like the woman she saw just moments ago.

"I SAID, YOU HEAR?"

"H-Hai…"

"Good." She smiled and pushed Sakura onto the ground right in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura! Where were you?!"

"I have to tell father."

"…?"

"No time to explain. I'll tell father after rehearsals."

Both of them heard the bell ring.

"Damn… I'm sorry for making us late, Sasuke…" Sakura sighed. "My life is spiraling down…"

* * *

Sakura was buried under a pile of sheets as she dialed her father's cell phone number. Her mother and her father's new wife were talking downstairs.

"Dad! You have to believe me! Your new wife is trying to take advantage of you for your money."

"Sakura, I know you're lying. We are not divorcing just because you hate her."

"No! This is all true! She grabbed me and told me that if I ruined her life of luxury she would… she would kill mom."

The other line was silent and Sakura heard rustling. Suddenly, the blankets and sheets were lifted off of her and she gasped.

"What did I tell you about ruining my life?" The lady growled. "Well, now your mother pays for your insolence."

Sakura panicked then screamed, "MOM! CAN YOU GET ME A NEW DRESS? I WANT TO WEAR IT…"

"DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH DRESSES SAKURA?" her mom called from downstairs.

Sakura tried to think of a reason.

"IT'S SO I CAN TRY TO IMPRESS SASUKE!"

_I am so gonna regret saying that…_

"Really? I'll get it right away."

She heard the garage door open and she sighed. The cruel lady in front of her smiled…cruelly and jumped out through the window. Sakura quickly sprinted to the Uchiha household.

"SASUKE!"

She ran up the stairs and into Sasuke's room.

"What?"

She jumped onto him and screamed, "MY FATHER'S NEW WIFE IS GOING TO KILL MY MOTHER!!"

Sakura was panting and breathing hard while Sasuke closed his eyes and remained silent.

"Sasuke! I have to be around my mother at all times!"

"What about your concert this tomorrow?"

Sakura cursed.

"What do I do?"

"Just leave your mother to me Sakura. You go on with your concert ok?"

"What?"

"Just sing."

With that said, Sasuke shoved Sakura out of his room and the door slammed.

_This is terrible…_

"I need a cold shower." Sakura sighed out as she rubbed her head.

* * *

"Sakura hurry! You can't be late! You have fans out there!" Sakumo yelled while pushing her daughter into the limo.

"Just be careful mom! Lock al the doors and windows and make sure you don't make any noise and that you are in a windowless room."

"Sakura, you'll only be gone for a few hours. I'm sure I, being your mom, will be able to survive on my own."

"I mean it mom, be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go have fun!"

Sakura looked back as the car began to drive away and bit her lip almost to the point of drawing blood.

* * *

They arrived at the stadium a few minutes later and she went into her dressing room.

"Sakura."

Sakura's hand flew onto her chest.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you get onto the stage."

"My mother wouldn't believe me, Sasuke."

"Of course she wouldn't. You were trying to tell her that some crazy woman would try to kill her because of money."

"Well it's true." Sakura huffed.

"I know it is, but you do realize that it's pretty ridiculous sounding right?"

At that moment, tears started to slip down her face.

"Sakura?"

"My mother is going to be killed because of me! My family will be gone! My father won't take me back because his wife hates me, my mother will be _DEAD_, and I stilll have to get to college! I can't do this! I'll be ruined! I have to go back to my mother!"

"There's no leaving. You'll ruin your carrier. You have to go out there and perform.

"I can't..." Sakura whispered...

"Sakura, come on! The concert is in 10 minutes! Pull yourself together!"

"I can't Sasuke! Stop it! I just can't do it! That bitch is going to kill my mother! I don't have time to please fans!"

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll take care of your mother."

"What?! Wait!"

"I'll be fine."

"Sasuke!"

He was already gone and where his car was, only tire tracks remained.

She got up off of her knees and grabbed her microphone.

_Please don't get hurt Sasuke..._

"Wait! What am I thinking about?! I should be worried about my mother..." Sakura muttered.

She switched on her mike and walked on stage. The crowd immeidately erupted into applause.

"How are you all?"

She heard gun shots in the background and her eyes widened and glistened with tears. She gasped but luckily, her microphone didn't catch it.

"Don't crack Sakura. Don't crack. He'll be ok." She chanted to herself in her head.

"I wrote this song... for someone special. Hope you all like it."

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow_

_Everybody talks about what they think they need  
The make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3...  
Everyone is different but where we can agree  
Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet_

_Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will make me want to care  
I just need your respect, if you're gonna be the one  
And if you must apply then try to get the job done_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow_

_Talk can be so cheap  
So I just look for your actions  
Be good to me  
If you want my attraction  
Maybe I just want too much  
But I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it  
And I know he's out there_

_Wait, wait  
You might be a contenda  
Hey, hey,  
Can I borrow your sweatshirt_

_Normally I'm not the one  
To say hello first  
But if I didn't I might miss out  
And that might hurt_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow_

_I've been contemplating  
What it takes  
To make me give my heart  
Could you be the one, standing  
In the crowd  
I'm waiting to find out  
I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up_

_Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow_

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes after the first song and she hurriedly rushed to get changed. This concert had 8 more songs. Who knows what Sasuke could be doing now?! Smoke cleared from the stage and Sakura stood wearing her new outfit. This was going to be one excruciatingly, painfully long concert for her.

* * *

Sakura washed the make-up off of her face and suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"Um… hello?"

"Oh! You scared me! Who are you?"

"I'm Alex… I paid extra money to see you in person. I thought you were crying during the concert so I wanted to know if I could help you."

Sakura bit her lip.

_Should I? This girl doesn't look like a girly-girl… she actually is dressed like a tomboy… but what if she tells everyone about it?_

Sakura remained silent.

_No. I made need help._

"Alright come with me."

Sakura dragged Alex into her car and sped towards her house.

"Where are we going?"

"My house. But you have to keep this all a secret ok? No one can know about what's going on."

"Ah. I get it."

Alex and Sakura walked into her house and Sakura screamed. On the floor wasn't her mother's shot body like she had expected…

It was Sasuke's.

* * *

**Oooooh. Cliffie-ish ending? XD anyway, review please. And to the suggestion of a reviewer, the previews will now be shorter and it won't be a preview anymore. It'll be quotes from the next chapter.**

**Quotes from the next chapter:**

_"THREE BULLETS?"_

"_Now the entire world knows… I'm completely ruined. I HATE YOU!"_

"_Sakura! Shika and I- Wh-What's going on?"_


	14. Sugary Sweet

**Should I raise the rating? I don't know… I might plan a lemon though I'm trying to stay away from those xD I don't know… should I or should I not? Anyway…**

**Happy reading. :)**

* * *

_Sugary Sweet_

* * *

"Oh… my… god…" Sakura whispered as she stared at his body.

She started shaking and her mother crawled towards her. Her eyes were wide and Sakura's hands were trembling.

"I'll call an ambulance." Alex said quietly, taking out her cell phone.

"Thank you." Sakumo replied.

She held onto her daughter as she broke down. Sakura's slim fingers brushed against his cheek. They faintly heard the sound of sirens in the background. People rushed into the house and lifted Sasuke onto a stretcher. Sakura kept staring at the bloody puddle that was left.

"That's… Sasuke's blood…"

Suddenly, she seemed to go insane.

"THAT'S SASUKE'S BLOOD!! He's going to die!"

She grabbed her mother and pulled her face closer.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? SASUKE IS GOING TO DIE! DIE!!"

Then, suddenly, Sakura passed out.

"Help me lift her up please." Sakumo beckoned to Alex.

"Oh. Sure."

They lifted Sakura and walked over to the car and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she groaned.

"Bright lights… hurting my eyes…"

She looked around and smelled the distinct scent of disinfectant.

"Hospital." Sakura said.

"HOSPITAL!"

She ran towards a nurse.

"How long have I been here?"

"Well, you've been passed out for about… 3 hours."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in the emergency room having the three bullets surgically removed."

"THREE BULLETS?"

Sakura grew dizzy and almost passed out again.

_I'm going to cuss out that little bitch._

She flipped open her cell phone and asked, "Is it alright for me to curse loudly hear?"

"We would suggest going to the closet and doing that." The nurse said, smiling.

"Alright."

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello. This is your hating, despising, indirectly-linked-daughter."

"Oh. Sakura. How do you like my little present?"

"I enjoyed it very much you putrid, son-of-a-bitch! You fucking whore! I'm going to whoop you fucking slutty ass to the moon! Then I will drag your ass back and send it to the sun you mother-fucker! I'm going the kill you and that is not a threat! You shitty no good slutty whore! You are lucky my father is a man-whore!"

She heard a shocked silence and snapped her phone shut with satisfaction.

"I heard the entire thing, Sakura. And I must say I'm proud." Her mother said after she walked out of the closet.

"Thank you. Care to have a go?"

"No. I'm fine after what you just did." Sakumo let out a light laugh.

They sat for while then Sakumo said, "Visiting hours are almost over. We have to leave soon."

"Wait, what about Sasuke's family? Shouldn't they be coming?" Sakura asked.

"They're coming over n-"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY BABY? OH MY POOR BABY!"

"They're here…"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He's in the emergency room."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? MY BABY IS IN THE FREAKING EMERGENCY ROOM!" Mikoto screamed while grabbing her husband.

She shook him wildly by the shoulders and started crying.

"He's been hurt! HURT! HE'S IN THE HOPSPITAL!"

"Mikoto. Calm down. We all know he's been hurt and is in the hospital."

"You don't understand! MY _SON_ IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Fugaku and Itachi sweat-dropped.

"He's my son too…"

"Um… if I may interrupt. They have finished operating. He just has to wake up now."

"Can we see him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course you may. Just not too much noise ok?"

Mikoto immediately rushed to the bedside and everyone else crowded around her, even Fugaku and Itachi. All except Sakura. She stayed back and just looked at him, her thoughts straying elsewhere.

_I really wonder why he did it… I told him not to and yet he risked his life for my mother… gosh this really is starting to sound like a cliché love story where I will fall in love with the hero._

"Sakura, dear? Would you like to come over?" Mikoto asked, her expression melting into a pleasant smile.

"Huh? Oh sure."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat on a stool that had been placed next to the bed. Everyone rushed out of the room.

"What are you thinking? You're leaving a _girl_ with my son!"

"I know what I'm doing Fugaku."

Sakura watched him breathe peacefully for a few moments then opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Do you still remember how we used to be? _

_Feeling together, believing whatever my love has said to me_

_Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun _

_Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you, _

_we'd only just begun Hasta mañana _

_Always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting _

_Everlasting like the sun Live forever, for the moment _

_Ever searching for the one _

_Yes I still remember every whispered word _

_The touch of your skin giving life from within like a love song never heard_

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time _

_Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind _

_Hasta mañana Always be mine _

She gently stroked his cheek and then stood. She started to turn when she felt someone grasp her hand and pull her back.

"See? I knew this would happen!" Mikoto whispered excitedly.

Sakura turned and Sasuke was staring at her. He still held her hand and he pulled her arm again.

"Sakura… sing again… please…"

_That you, were the one that made me strong;  
You made me stand up on my own,  
With every cruel intention, you helped me find my  
Independence.  
Yeah it's all because of you,  
That I have the strength I do,  
To turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.  
Boy I'm thankin' you.  
Ahh ha ha ha ahh oh  
Boy I'm thankin' you.  
Ahh ha ha ha ahh oh_

_  
Thinking back on how you changed me,  
Every time, you tried to put me down.  
Even though you really hurt me,  
Underneath, myself is what I found.  
So take a look inside these eyes now,  
And say the things you want to say to me.  
Cause I've already spread my wings out;  
And your the one, the one who set me free._

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Are you feeling ok, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine."

Suddenly, Sakura leapt onto him and started pounding his chest with her fist.

"You _baka_! Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka! You could've been killed!"

"You love your mom don't you? I did it because of that."

"But I l-"

Sakura stopped immediately.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Nothing." Sakura replied.

"Fine. Now get off of me. You're heavy."

"Hmph."

"Wait Sakura. Before you go."

He sat up slightly and pressed his lips against her. They heard footsteps but pulled away too slowly.

"Sakura! Shika and I- Wh-What's going on?"

"See you." Sasuke whispered as he let her hand slip out of his.

"Yeah…"

"My son is in love!" Mikoto squealed. "And with Sakura! This is so exciting!"

"Sakura!"

"Oh. Hi mom."

"How was your visit?"

"I'm sure you know what it was like."

"YOU KNEW WE WERE WATCHING?"

"YOU WERE WATCHING? I was just taking a wild guess… I really didn't think you were watching."

"Sakura!"

"Ino! You and Shika what?"

"WE'RE TOGETHER!"

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

"I KNOW! I'M SO EXCITED! I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT!" Ino screamed.

"Oh! Wait one second." Sakura said.

She turned towards Alex and said, "Thanks for helping us out."

"It wasn't a big deal. All I did was call the hospital."

"I'll make sure to remember you."

* * *

"Ok. So I was at the park right? And we walking right?"

"Yeah, yeah?"

"Alright, so he lead me to the fountain, k'? And then he was like make a wish. So we both tossed coins in and he was like what did you wish for? And I asked him before I answered what he wished for and he said, I wished that we were together!"

"Ohmigosh! That is the sweetest thing ever!"

"I know! Then I said that's what I wished for. Then both of us said at the same time wish granted!"

Ino squealed.

"So how's your love life?"

"What? I don't have one." Sakura replied.

"Of course." Ino said rolling her eyes. "That explained why he kissed you."

"It was a mere thank you since I sang for him."

"A thank you? You would've gotten like 5 billion kisses by now if you got a kiss for every thank you."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We aren't dating pig."

"Yet."

"Don't push it Ino. Do you have any reasons why I should date him?"

"Well he's hot, he likes you, you like him, he kisses you, you kiss back, he's always around you-"

"Ok, ok! But we aren't getting together."

"And he protected your mother."

"Please don't remind me. You know? Sometimes he's the biggest jerk on the planet but then the next second, he can be the sweetest guy ever and helps me and spends time with and makes my heart melt."

Ino smirked and pulled out a recorder.

"Oh no you didn't." Sakura hissed.

"Oh yes I did." Ino replied with a smirk.

"GIVE IT TO ME PIG!"

"NEVER!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Not until I show Sasuke!"

"NO!"

Ino sprinted out of her house and ran screaming down the street.

"_Ino-pig!!"_

Suddenly her cell phone rang and Ino stopped.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Hello?"

"Sakura, _darling_."

"You." Sakura growled into her phone.

"Yes. It's me. You make it sound like I'm the most despicable person on earth. Anyway… I "accidentally" leaked to the press that you are having problems and that some sadistic woman tried to kill your mother… and that you stayed at the concert because you wanted your mother to be killed. Oh and they said it was going to be a headliner."

There was a nasty silence as Ino stared at Sakura.

"Now the entire world knows… I'm completely ruined. YOU LIED! I WANTED MY MOTHER TO LIVE! I HATE YOU!"

"That's the beauty of it all. Ta ta."

The line went dead.

* * *

**No evil cliffie this time, neh? XD I know. The last cliffie was evil. OMG SASUKE GOT SHOT. O.o xD anyway, review please ;)**

**Hm… maybe that was cliffe-ish? I dunno.**

**Review please. –hands cookie-**


	15. Splitting Apart

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

_Splitting Apart_

* * *

"I'm ruined…"

"Saku…"

"This is it. My career has reached its end."

Sakura's fists clenched.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT WOMAN! I'M GOING TO TEAR HER APART!!'

"Want some help?" A voice inquired.

"Oh. Kiku. Hey. I see you took Itachi's advice and became nicer."

"Yeah… anyway, Sasuke's out of the hospital now."

"That's good."

"And, I'm going to take care of your step-mom so don't worry." Kiku said with a smile.

"How?"

"You don't need to know."

She sauntered off and Sakura looked over at Ino.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she screamed.

"HOL CRAP!! All this time, Sasuke and I have been missing band rehearsals! It's been 3 weeks!!"

Ino's mouth dropped open and she whipped out her cell.

"Hello? Yes, you're the band conductor right? Yes. I see. So… yes. Alright. Thank you."

"Well??"

"They've replaced you guys already so no worries!"

"Alright! Now to go visit Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bye Ino!"

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Sakura burst through the door and ran up the stairs. He was resting in his bed and she clambered onto him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, whining after being awoken from his slumber.

"You're out of the hospital!" Sakura squealed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "Is that what you woke me up for?"

"You're my invincible hero!"

She hugged him tightly and Sasuke smirked.

"I got something from Ino."

She immediately let go.

"And I listened to the recording."

His smirk grew.

"SHUT UP! I was delirious! That meant NOTHING."

"Aw… and I was just about to-"

He stopped abruptly and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Nandeska, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's nothing."

He turned his head slightly.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Tell me!"

"You added an honorific to my name." He said with a smirk.

"Psh. Just tell me Sasuke-kun!"

"You seriously aren't acting like yourself."

"Fine. GOD DAMN IT. JUST FREAKIN' TELL ME ALREADY!"

"That's better. Well… I was…"

"Yeah?" Sakura prompted.

Sakura swore that she saw his face flush slightly.

"I was wondering if… I don't know…"

He looked up and their eyes met.

"If… you wanted to hook up sometime?"

"Huh?"

Sakura was utterly shocked and Sasuke was turning his face away again. It was obviously embarrassing for him to have asked that. Sakura contemplated her answer for a few minutes and then she smiled.

"Sure! I would love to!"

Then she looked like she had just remembered something.

"What do you want for your birthday, Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura's hand. His lips pressed onto her hand in a tender caress and he looked up, his eyes partly closed.

"I want a day with Sakura."

"U-Um… o-ok…"

_Damn it. I'm stuttering like an idiot._

"That's all."

"But I have to get you something!"

"No you don't. Now get out of my room."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She walked out of his room, and when she was out of earshot, she screamed 'yes!' and proceeded to call Ino.

* * *

"THE GIG IS UP_ BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH_!" Kiku screamed while kicking open Sakura's step-mom's door.

"The door was open…" A police officer said.

"SURRENDER NOW!!" Kiku yelled through a mega-phone.

"Feel the wrath of justice!" Alex yelled from next to her.

"I-I don't understand."

"WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOUR PLOT KIROCHIGO HARUNO. YOU WILL PAY FOR CAUSING SAKURA PAIN."

Though in reality she is actually quite happy and is leaving everything to Kiku… but Kiku had volunteered so it was all good.

"YEAH! NOW WE SHALL CAUSE YOU P-"

The police chief cleared his throat and both "passionate Sakura lovers" stepped aside and left the police to arrest the bad woman.

"Wait! Don't I get a fair testimony or something? And this isn't a big deal! I don't have to get arrested!"

"Well actually, you're forgetting that you tried to kill Sakura's mom."

"Why you little brat. SHUT UP! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Why don't you shut up, HAG?" Alex spat in Kirochigo's direction, backing up Kiku. "If you weren't such a jealous bitch, this wouldn't have happened. But now, you're a slut and you couldn't stand that Sakura was better than you and that Sakura's father still loved Sakumo!"

"Why you… YOU SHOULDN'T BE MEDDLING IN ADULT AFFAIRS!"

"That is enough." The police chief said firmly. "Kirochigo, you are under arrest for attempted murder.

"What?! I'M BEARING A CHILD!" Kirochigo screamed.

"What with all the ruckus?" A tired voice asked from the shadows.

Everyone in the room flinched except for the police. That voice belonged to Sakura's father.

"Kirochigo? Why are you being arrested?"

"She tried to kill Sakumo." Kiku said.

"WHAT?! Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you were too busy having fun with this slutty whore." Kiku said. "You were too busy to notice that she was stealing your money and was plotting Sakumo and Sakura's demise."

"H-How dare you! What would your mother say?"

"My mother says that you are a no good, double-crossing scoundrel and that you don't deserve the Haruno name."

"Th-This is beyond belief! I-"

"And this is also beyond belief. You just learned that Sakumo was almost killed and you don't ask how she is?!"

Sakura's dad shook with fury.

"If you don't stop this nonsense, I will be forced to strike you!"

"That would considered child abuse." The police said, taking Kirochigo away.

"Darling! Help me! Get me out of jail!" Kirochigo wailed, the car door finally closing and silencing her.

"Shut up, hag." Alex hissed.

"Oi! What's going o-"

Sakura stopped and stood still.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Alex? Kiku? Sasuke told me that you were-"

She froze.

"You."

"Sakura, that is no way to talk to your father."

"We've already had this talk before. You. Are. No. Longer. My. Father."

"Has everyone in this family gone insane?!"

"Father, shut the hell up. Why don't you clear your messed up head of that slutty whore? Maybe you'll start to see things clearer. That bitch has been screwing up your life and clouding you head. You better snap out of it."

"That woman was honest! She never did anything to me!"

Sakura dropped a piece of paper on the floor.

"What is that?"

"That is your bank account balance. Look at it. Then you'll believe me."

Kiku, Alex, and Sakura turned, walking out of the door and watching the police car drive off with Kirochigo inside. Sakura's father picked up the slip of paper and his eyes widened.

_Balance:_

_2,573,399.89_

_What? I used to have millions in my bank account…_

Sakura fell onto her bed and her cell phone rang.

"Who the fuck is this?" She muttered.

"Sakura! Language!"

"I'm sorry mother, I just came back from Father's house."

"Oh… well I called to say that you'll have to stay at the Uchiha household for a bit longer. Like… until everything is sorted out with our financial problems and all."

Her mother sounded so tired and Sakura grew worried.

"Are you sure? I could let you use my money and-"

"Oh Sakura, it's fine. I'll work it out without your money. Bye, darling! Come visit every once in a while!"

"Hai, kaa-san. Bye!"

Sakura closed her phone and a second later, it rang again.

"This is Konoha High's automated messaging system."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. This was the first time the school had called.

"Hello students, this is Tsunade speaking. This message is to say that after a year of construction Konoha High is splitting into two sections. An all girl section and an all boy section. We apologize to students for not telling you when construction had started. This decision was made many years ago when student's grades dropped due to distractions from the opposite sex. The girl's school will be in the original location. The boy's school is 6 blocks down. We have sent an email to all students. Please start attending the separate schools starting July 23rd. The school board apologizes for any inconveniences."

She set her phone down and sprinted into Sasuke's room.

"What?" Sasuke asked, glancing up from his book.

"Check your email!"

He raised an (elegant) eyebrow and accessed his account. His eyes scanned over the school's email quickly and then he turned towards Sakura.

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"We're splitting classes on the day of my birthday."

* * *

**Oooooh. The school is splitting. O.o I know. How terrible! Well review please. I wonder if I'll get 200 review by the 18th chap… anyway ja for now!**


	16. Ther Terrible Birthday maybe

**Lalalala. I am happy today :) I might make Sasuke a little OOC but only for like… one page and it's because they're IMing. People talk differently online so ha, I have a reason. XD**

**Happy reading ****:)**

* * *

_The Terrible Birthday... maybe_

* * *

"I can't believe they could do this to us!" Ino screamed.

"Well they did." Sakura mumbled.

Everyone at school that day was extremely silent, all of them brooding over the fact that the school was splitting.

"This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Sayura said, her hands on her hips.

"Totally, but this isn't the end! We have their account names and we can IM them."

"Yeah, and a few of them have webcams too. But still, it's not as good seeing them in person." Ino said with a frown. "And me and Shika-kun won't be able to see each other as often!"

Ino wailed and threw her hands around Shikamaru. He muttered something about troublesome women.

"Neh, Sakura. You're so lucky! You live with Sasuke!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just find more time to spend with your precious boyfriend. Like maybe cut down some of your shopping time?" Sakura said. "And besides, we never even said that we were dating."

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"It's pretty obvious that you guys ARE dating." Rue pointed out.

"Geez. And I thought you were on my side." Sakura said playfully.

Just then, she felt arms snake around her waist and she felt herself being pulled against someone's chest.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Raking in the benefits of dating?" Sakura asked, twirling a piece of his hair in her fingers.

"You know it." He replied, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How sweet." Ino half screamed her eyes cloudy with happiness.

"I-Ino is right, S-Sakura. You guys make a g-good c-couple." Hinata whispered.

"Oh! School's over already! I have to go over and say hi to my mom and her boyfriend."

"You mean your mom is already dating again?!" Tenten screamed.

"Yeah, apparently my mom recovers extremely fast… Anyway, I gotta go. Later you guys!"

Sakura ran off and al gazes were turned to Sasuke.

"What?"

"So… you're dating Sakura…" Ino started.

"…"

"You better not hurt her teme." Naruto said, his face dead serious.

"What makes you think I will?" Sasuke asked, slightly angered by the fact that everyone thought he was that type of guy.

"…"

* * *

_((July 23rd))_

"School sucks. Hinata-chan isn't here." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed. He'd been hearing these kinds of complaints constantly and it was annoying. EXTREMELY, UNBEARABLY, annoying.

"I mean how-"

"Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke hissed, rubbing his head.

"Aw, you're mad that you're away from Sakura-chan."

"I said shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled, snapping his head in his direction, death-glaring.

"I mean, I heard from Ino that Sakura was moving back to her home since her mom is finally back on her feet."

Sasuke ignored Naruto since he was too busy wallowing in self-pity. A depressing aura was leaking out of him and his form sagged slightly.

"Good morning, class! I'll be your health teacher! You can call me Jiriaya-sensei!"

And suddenly, this morning turned out to be a lot more disgusting than ever imagined.

* * *

"Hey, Sak. You ok?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well…" Ino looked down at Sakura's notebook. "You're subconsciously drawing hearts all over your notebook..."

Sakura glanced down and saw, with shock and horror that what Ino said was true. And what was worse, she had started to write his name.

"And it seems that you were about to write Sasuke right there."

Sakura slammed her notebook shut, face red from embarrassment and whisper-shouting, "Shut up!"

Suddenly, the door to their classroom swung open with a soft creak.

"Hello, class. I'm Anko, your new Health teacher. And I assure, you'll be learning a lot of "_useful"_ things during your year in my class."

* * *

Sakura walked into the Uchiha household to grab her bags after school but she couldn't walk straight. Health class was horrifyingly graphic. Sasuke walked in after her and both had swirly eyes and wobbled/ staggered while walking.

They both looked at each other and stated, "Health."

"I learned "useful" things today." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"So did I. And we learned about the body. More specifically, the reproductive parts."

"Ditto."

Both shuddered involuntarily.

"Well, I'll be going Sasuke. See you some time?"

"…yeah…"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she walked out the house.

" I'm having such a happy birthday." Sasuke muttered, sarcasm edging his words.

"**SASUKE! I GOT YOU A PRESENT!"**

He turned and Sakura staggered into his house with an extremely large tomato. Its combined weight was more than Sakura and Sasuke put together and it was slightly taller than Sasuke. It was a lush red color and Sakura smiled.

"Happy birthday! I figured that you were having a rotten birthday so I got you something else!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Look!"

In front of him was a black Lamborghini. She tossed him the keys and smiled.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"…?"

Sakura grew worried.

"Sasuke, if you don't like it I could always keep it!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and grabbed Sakura, pulling her close.

"I'm keeping this."

"Well, I have to get gong then! See you on AIM tonight!"

"Ah."

* * *

"MOM! I'M BACK!"

Sakura skidded to a stop when she saw her mom and her new boyfriend making out on the couch. She started twitching, reminded of her health class. She kept twitching up into her room and she saw her computer was turned on.

**Sasuke has signed in.**

**Sasuke: Hey.**

**Sakura: Hi –twitch-**

**Sasuke: ? What's up?**

**Sakura: Mom. Boyfriend. Health class.**

**Sasuke: oh…**

**Sakura: I miss you already :( **

**Sasuke: -smirk-**

**Sakura: -rolls eyes- Oh come on. You can't say that you DON'T miss me.**

**Sasuke: But you know that I do miss you. So that's all you need to know.**

**Sakura: Smart ass.**

**Sasuke: I know that you think differently.**

**Sakura: …**

**Sasuke: -sighs- anyway… a lot of people are already starting to fail out of classes at my school.**

**Sakura: Here too. Nobody is focusing on their work because they either left friends or relationships when the school split.**

**Sasuke: Same here.**

**Sakura: Do you think they'll combine the school because of this?**

**Sasuke: I don't think so. They'll just give us this huge lecture about getting over it and having to focus. D:**

**Sakura: -sighs- This sux big time. **

**Sasuke: Yeah. It's ruining my bday. :'(**

**Sakura: Aw… poor Sasuke-kun. –pats-**

**Sasuke: Feel sorry for me. I'm already wallowing in self-pity…**

**Sakura: I noticed that you are somewhat more open with your emotions in chatrooms.**

**Sasuke: ?**

**Sakura: You know… the faces? D, :(, :'( You normally wouldn't show that. And especially not the last one. You wouldn't cry.**

**Sasuke: Ah.**

**Sakura: You're so emotionless.**

**Sakura: But at least you know how to love someone.**

**Sasuke: I'm sure you're happy about that.**

**Sasuke: Mom's calling. I g2g. **

**Sakura: Aw… I can't go downstairs. X.x**

**Sasuke: -smirks- ttyle Saku-chan :)**

**Sakura: -laughs- That was so un-Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Don't get too used to it. I'll only act like this around you and in chatrooms. XD**

**Sakura: Yeah, yeah. Bye Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Love you ****:)**

**Sakura: Me too :) And missing you. Bye!**

**Sasuke has signed off.**

And from that little chat session, Sasuke's birthday had gotten a lot better.

* * *

**Who thinks Sasuke is the perfect boyfriend? –raises hand- I do! XD I tried making an AMV for Sasuke's bday. Actiony and it was epic fail XD evn if I did use sony. I can't make action X.x Anyway… Please review :)**


	17. Burning up for you Baby

**Woah... Mega long time since my last update XD a few weeks? O.o anyway here's the chapter :) the story is coming to a close XD**

* * *

_Burning up for you baby_

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

He opened his door and in a flurry of pink, he was slammed onto his back.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun! The 3rd year of high school is over! OVER AT LAST!"

He smirked at her childish antics, ruffling her hair with one hand. He saw a flash of blue and silver and Sakura giggled.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun. Sign my yearbook please."

"Hai, hai."

He gave her his yearbook when he cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh… I have to go Saku-chan."

He dropped a kiss into her hair.

"I'll give you your yearbook later, k?"

"Ok! Bye Sasuke-kun!"

She opened the yearbook and took out her sharpies.

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind if I filled up 2 pages." She said with a smile.

She wrote Sasuke in large bold, curly letters and started to write around the 'Sasuke'. She filled the pages with words of all different colors. Then, she took out a special neon pink pen and wrote something at the bottom of the page.

_Aren't you glad that the 3__rd__ year is over? I sure am! :)_

_You've been so nice to me and I've almost forgotten that…_

_Never mind XD_

_I hope I have lots of classes with you next year :)_

_-Your awesome girlfriend Sakura_

_P.S. I know you like me better than tomatoes :)_

Then, she stood up and left.

_Hmm… I wonder what he had to do today._

He opened his yearbook and was immediately greeted by Sakura's neat and curly handwriting. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the many different colors. Apparently, every sentence had been writing with a different color and she had written his name smack dab in the middle, outlining it with gold and silver. He sweatdropped.

This is going to take a while to read…

He took out a black sharpie and started to write in her yearbook. One particular sentence caught his eye and he smirked.

_Hey, Sak. One more year and then high school is over._

_Tomatoes are delicious…_

_But you're more delicious ;)_

_Whoa… pervert comment…_

_Anyway we have the entire summer together ahead of us :D_

_This is crap compared to what you wrote but… I'll make up for it._

_Turn on the radio today at 7:00 pm and listen to 106.1 kiss fm, k?_

_Don't ask why._

_-Loving boyfriend forever._

"Alright… 106.1…"

_**Hey all music goers! This is Adam! Today, right now, at this moment, we will be broadcasting the world premier slash debut thing of Sasuke Uchiha!**_

_Debut?_

_**Here's his song Burning Up.**_

_Song?! That poser!_

_I'm hot, your cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

_Chorus:  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Verse 2:  
I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself………back  
High heels (High heels) Red dress (Red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_

_Chorus:  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Bridge:  
I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're starin' me down  
I know you feel it too_

_Chorus:  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Chorus:  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Chorus:  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Burnin up Burnin up  
For you baby_

_She smirked, flipping open her cell phone._

_"Hello?"_

"Sasuke-kun."

"_Sakura."_

"I heard the song, Sasuke-kun. I must say you have a nice voice but it was somewhat egotistical." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. I'm hot, you're cold… implying that you think you're hot?"

"_Think, Sakura? I __**am**__."_

"Egotistical."

"_It's a fact, Sakura."_

She could just see the smirk on his face right now.

"Riiiiiiight. Anyway, bye Sasuke. See you on gmail k?"

"_Ah."_

"Sakura!" Sakuo called upt he stairs.

"What??"

"Do not use that tone with me young missy! Now come downstairs and help your mother cook dinner!"

"Hai, hai, hai."

* * *

"LIKE OH MY GOSH! SUMMER IS HERE!" Ino screamed.

"We know that already Ino." Sayura said with a smile.

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

"Now you're talking." Rue said.

"Alright, lets go! Which store first?"

"Abercrombie and Fitch!" Ino squealed.

"No way, American Eagle is soooo much better." Tenten argued.

"Actually girls, Forever 21 pwns all of those choices." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Um… M-May I suggest going to Wet Seal?"

"Wet Seal? Are you kidding, Hinata? Abercrombie is so much better!"

"No! American Eagle!"

"What about Mango then?" Rue suggested.

"No competition sweetie." Ino said smugly.

"Well at least Mango has reasonable sizes and prices."

"Psh. Abercrombie-"

"89 dollars for a pair of ripped jeans, Ino. Seriously." Sakura intervened. "Let's just go to Forever 21."

"No way. My store all the way."

"No mine."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

In the middle of all the arguing, Rue had dragged Sakura away to talk in private.

"Something up Rue?"

"Yeah. You know Gaara?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, Temari and her brothers moved away right? Well he convinced his parents to let him stay here."

"And?"

"Well, I was hoping he would go away…"

"You want me to get rid of him?"

"No! That's not what I meant! It's just… I kndasortamaybepossiblymight like him…"

There was silence and Sakura's expression slowly changed.

"I could totally set you guys up! My mother knows Gaara's parents."

"That would be awesome but I always get nervous and I've known him ever since we were 5…"

"Then how come you guys haven't progressed?"

"Gaara is… quiet and reserved kind of like Sasuke but more quiet and more reserved. He keeps to himself a lot and he… he probably doesn't like me so… and our friendship kind of fell apart after…after… Never mind. But it'd be awesome if you would set something up for us."

"Sure!"

"Sakura! We're going to Abercrombie!"

"Actually, Ino, I'm going shopping with Rue alone ok? We'll meet up at Wet Seal at 3 ok?"

"Alright! Later!"

Now, Sakura turned to Rue and looked her up and down.

"Let's pick something for you to wear! I mean you have to dress to impress!"

"Sakura."

Said girl whirled around and smiled, hugging her boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

He planted a light kiss onto her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"I'm here with the guys and Gaara."

"Ooh. With Gaara? Perfect! I need to set something up between Rue and Gaara."

"Ah. So you want me to get rid of the guys?"

"Yup, when I walk in with Rue."

"…Ah. We'll be in the food court."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

She hugged him tightly then dragged Rue into the nearest store.

"Alright girl, we have less time then I imagined so lets pick an outfit and quick, ok?"

"Yes boss."

After about 20 minutes, they had gotten a black and white plaid vest, a dark gray shirt, a pair of skinny jeans (dark wash), and some black converse shoes.

"Neh, Sakura. How'd you get Sasuke to like you?"

"Huh? Oh… Well I don't know. We just got closer to each other. I really didn't do anything."

"Oh…"

"Now here's some advice." Sakura said. "Be yourself. If he doesn't like you for who you are then it's over ok? Don't pretend to be someone else. And don't try to impress him. It has to be a relaxed atmosphere. Friendly even. It always has to start as something along the lines as friends ok? Don't be too direct. Wait for him to open up to you."

"Thanks Sakura." Rue pulled her into a hug. "You're the best."

"I know I am. Now let's go get you a boyfriend!"

Rue immediately froze and Sakura sighed.

"Relax. You'll be fine."

She dragged her into the food court and smiled when Sasuke and the guys made up an excuse to leave. She saw Gaara nod and she gave Rue a push.

"Go! He's alone now!"

Rue remained frozen and Sakura sighed. She walked over to Gaara's table while dragging Rue.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey."

"Do you know where the guys went?"

"Sports store."

"Ah thanks. I'll be right back ok Rue? Go get a smoothie or something."

She walked off and Rue took Sakura's advice, getting a smoothie to look natural.

* * *

"Sasuke! Thanks so much."

"No problem."

"How'd you come up with an excuse?"

"Gaara hates sports. And surprisingly, we all like sports." He said with a smirk.

"Mmm. Well thanks again!"

"Are you going back already?"

"No. It's too soon."

Sakura squeaked as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Rue! What happened? Did Gaara hurt you? You sound like you've been crying! You have been crying?! Why? What did he do? HE ASKED YOU OUT?? OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD BE CRYING WITH HAPPINESS! That was so fast! Uh huh. No problem. Mhmm. I'll tell him."

She squealed as she pocketed her phone.

"Isn't that awesome? Thanks again."

"…Ah."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave him a light kiss. She glanced down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my god! I have to go! See you later Sasuke!"

"Hn."

He turned his head and looked into the jewelry store Tiffany. He smirked slightly.

* * *

"Girls! Rue has a date! A DATE WITH GAARA!"

"OH MY GOD! You mean the total cutie?" Ino squealed. "OMG!!"

"I know!"

"You guys! It's not a big deal!" Rue said, embarrassed.

"It is totally big news Rue!" Sayura said, giving her a hug.

"It really isn't!"

"That's great! Now

* * *

I won't ask you to carry my bags." Ino said. "I'll make Sakura carry the!"

"Wha-"

Seemingly, hundreds of bags were dumped onto Sakura and she gasped.

"What did you buy?!"

"Oh you know, the necessities. A few scarves, about 12 pairs of shoes. 20 shirts… 30 pairs of jeans. 24 jackets, 3 hoodies… oh and 5 purses! As well as some make up… some jewelry, hair things, and boots!"

"Oi Yamanaka. Are you trying to kill my girlfriend?"

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke. Just wanting to make her stronger."

"Ino… can't… breath!"

The blonde sighed and reluctantly lifted all of the bags off of her chest at once.

"Geez. Weakling."

"What?!"

* * *

**Alright, the next chap is the last! :'( I feel kind of sad. This story is coming to a close :( But I'm also kind of happy too :) I can now concentrate on my other stories XD**

**Anyway, please review!**


	18. Finale

**-sighs- it's finally ending :( I feel this kind of sadness that I can't define. :'( But I'm happy that it got so much support.**

* * *

_Finale_

* * *

"You are such a poser!" Sakura cried out, not able to hold back her tears back.

That's right everybody…

Sasuke was tickling Sakura and she was laughing so hard, tears were coming out.

"Stop! Stop! Ahahahahaha! That tickles! Ahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Sasuke smirked as he poked her in the side, another round of giggles escaping her lips.

"Not until you take it back."

"Ne-laughter- ver!!"

Sakura kept laughing and her face was flushed. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and she giggled.

"Sasuke-kun, you're hair is tickling my neck."

He moved his head slightly saying, "That's the point."

He surprise attacked her and started tickling her again.

"St-Stop! Ahahahahaha! My stomach hurts! Hahahaha! Too much- ha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughing! Hahahahahaha! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! YOU AREN'T A POSER!"

He finally took his hands away and she fell back onto his comforter. Her eyes hooded. It smelled really good…like… musk and cologne. She took in a deep breath and Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

"What are you doing?"

She wrapped his blanket around her and opened her eyes slightly.

"It smells really good."

He smirked, laying on top of her and kissed her lightly.

"Hey, we have to go. Your friends are waiting."

She sighed, reluctantly crawling out of the blanket.

"I'm sure I don't smell that good."

"Well you're wrong."

She draped herself onto his back, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"Sasuke-kun, carry me please."

"No way."

"Figures."

She walked in front of him and opened the door.

"Let's go!"

**-XxX-**

"Ino, seriously. You're like superman…" Sakura wheezed, trailing behind the group.

"EXCUSE ME?? I AM A WOMAN!"

"With manly strength." Tenten muttered under her breath.

"WHAT!?"

"I mean look at all this stuff! It must way 5 billion pounds!"

Ino glowered at the girls.

"You girls need to man up!"

"WE ARE GIRLS! WE CAN'T MAN UP!" Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura all screamed at the same time.

"We're too tired, Ino-chan." Hinata said, her arms aching.

"These are too heavy, Ino."

"You made me do this yesterday, pig."

"Ugh fin-"

Suddenly, Ino squealed and jumped up and down.

"Now what?"

"Look everyone! Look, look, look! Over there!" Ino whispershouted.

They looked and all of them were suddenly grinning from ear to ear. Sayura walked up from behind with Sai with a raised eyebrow.

"What up?"

Sakura turned around and grabbed Sayura.

"Oofh!"

"Look! They're kissing!"

"Who? Who?"

"Rue and Gaara! Look!"

They all looked and Sakura was grabbed from behind.

"Eek!"

"Shouldn't you give people their privacy?"

"It's not my fault!" Sakura huffed. "They're kissing in public! They're meant to be seen!"

She smirked.

"Besides, don't we kiss in public all the time? You have no problem with people watching then."

Sasuke chuckled and his lips touched her neck lightly.

"I got you something."

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt something being slipped onto her neck. Her friend's eyes were now on her and she felt her face flame. She touched the pendent and gasped.

It was on a white gold chain and there was a diamond surrounded by smooth, white gold petals. Four strings of white gold streamed down about 1-½ inches from the flower and there were tiny rhinestones and white gold petals.

"It's so pretty, Sakura!"

"Totally, forehead. I'm mega-jealous."

There was a serene smile on Sakura's face and she slipped her hand into Sasuke's, weaving their fingers together.

_To think that she had such an awesome boyfriend..._

"I love it."

She was engulfed in a group hug, Rue and Gaara finally joining them. Sakura laughed.

_To think that she had changed so much…_

They all went to the food court, ordering food and then talking about their plans for the summer.

"Oh! Why don't we all take a group trip to Hawaii?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds awesome! Who's up for it?"

There was a chorus of me's and it was settled.

"Alright, so we need to get some tickets. How long are we going to stay?"

_To think that she had such a great bunch of friends…_

"I don't know. Three weeks?"

"I think two weeks is enough. Then we can go to New York for a week. I hear that they have totally cute plushies there."

"Well, why don't we get the guy's opinions first?"

"Ah, Sakura. Always the compassionate one. Whatever. What do you guys think?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hn."

"As long as there's ramen!"

"Troublesome."

There was a loud smack.

"Ow. What was that for troublesome woman?"

"Shika, come on! You're the smart one!"

_To think that they had helped her through the good and bad…_

"Give the boy a break, Ino."

"Well anyway, after we go to New York, we should come back here and relax."

"Yeah. How much money should we bring?"

"As much as you think you would need and then add some more."

So the group of friends gathered around Shikamaru's laptop (that he brought with him) and proceeded to book tickets. Sakura called their parents and got the OK's needed.

"Which hotel should we stay at?"

"Something that's at least 4 star. After a long day of seeing sights, I'll need a good bed and shower."

"True that."

_To think that she had the entire summer to look forward to with them._

_**( A few days later)**_

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Sakura waved to them and then walked through the gate.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun!"

She sat down next to Sasuke (window seat) and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"What's not to be happy about?"

She put her laptop in its case and slipped it under her feet.

"Hawaii here I come!"

_To think that she had started out as an ordinary high school geek…_

_The End_

**Ah... it's the ending :'( I feel sad. I'm kind of iffy on the sequel. I was never good at sequels. I always end up removing them XD I could make a sequel for the 4th year but I don't have an idea so basically... don't expect a sequel XD**

**I put up an AMV on youtube and I'll but the link on my profile. I'm not sure if it matches the story (it probably doesn't) I made it since I really liked the song but I don't think it really matches this story XD lol. But please watch anyway.**

* * *


End file.
